A Pain Held So Deep Within
by InuyashaForever14
Summary: When Inuyasha over hears Kagome talking to herself about the love of her life, he decides to tell Kagome his feelings. But when you're a man, or hanyou in this case, who gets angry easily and doesn't think before he speaks, it tends to create problems.
1. Will You Be Mine, Forever?

A Pain Held So Deep Within

Author: InuyashaForever14

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Here is another fic! It is a story in process so it may take me a little while to update. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy! Oh yea... and I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... tear On with the story! Please Review!

Chapter One: Will You Be Mine, Forever?

Everyone sat in a circle. After long convincing and a lot of 'sits', Inuyasha had finally agreed to taking a break from jewel hunting. Everyone was bored out of their minds. They didn't know what to do.

"I'm bored." Kagome said. It was their second day of their two week long break. Yesterday they had swam in the river and played games.

"Feh, then why don't we get back to searching for the jewel shards?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! We're taking two weeks off and that's final!" Kagome yelled.

"Feh, we're not doing anything, we might as well." He replied.

"For you information, I was going to suggest an idea!"

"It couldn't possible be better than looking for the jewel shards!" He snapped. He then waited for the well-deserved 'sit'.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Kagome turned to the rest of the group, to find them shaking their heads at the stubborn hanyou.

"What was your idea Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could all go to my time. There's a lot of stuff to do there!" Kagome explained.

"That's a great idea!" Sango said.

"Yes, it is a good idea. But how are we going to pass through the well?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, I could transfer some of my miko energy to Sango and Shippo and Inuyasha could transfer some of his demon energy to Miroku!" Kagome explained.

"I'm not transferring any of my energy to that lecher!" Inuyasha yelled after the spell had finally wore off.

"Inuyasha! I can't transfer my energy to all three of them! I won't have any energy left for me!" Kagome complained.

"Feh, maybe then you wont whine so much"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Come on you guys! If I die, I die. Inuyasha wouldn't care! After all, I'm just a jewel detector!"

"Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Sango said.

"Well, I'm sure he did. Sango, Shippo, come on!" Kagome replied and began to walk away with Shippo and Sango following behind her. Sango looked back to Miroku and gave him a look. Miroku nodded, showing that he understood what she was thinking.

"I can't believe him! The nerve!" Kagome yelled as she was walking.

"Don't worry about it Kagome! Inuyasha is just a big meanie and not to mention a stupid head!" Shippo yelled.

"I heard that you runt!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oops..." With that, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and held Shippo as she focused her miko energy on them.

"All right, jump on three. 1...2...3!" They jumped into the well and were engulfed with the blinding white light, which Kagome had never really gotten used to. Once on the other side, they climbed out of the well and Kagome told Sango and Shippo to stay in the well house. Kagome quickly ran to her room and grabbed something. _'Perfect. Just the was to get back at Inuyasha... It's a shame that Miroku has to suffer as well... Oh well! He can deal with it!'_ Kagome thought evilly. With that she ran down stair where she bumped in with her mother.

"Oh, Kagome! You're home!" her mother said.

"Ya, hi mom, no time to talk right now. Be back in a minute!" Kagome yelled and rushed outside, where she saw Sango and Shippo standing outside of the well house. Staring at their surroundings in awe. Kagome smacked her hand across her forehead, but forgot that she was holding a hard object in her hand.

"Ow... that hurt..." Kagome mumbled. "I thought I told you guys to stay in the well house!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards them.

"Well, we got curious..." Sango said still in awe.

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Kagome asked.

"Aww! The poor Kitty! Why?" Sango yelled.

"Sango, it's just and expression..."

"What?"

"Never mind... Come on I have a plan to get Inuyasha back" Kagome said and led them back into the well house. Kagome got prepared and Sango and Shippo just watched in confusion. They didn't know what the contraption was that Kagome was holding up to her eye. Kagome saw the white light and got ready. Inuyasha jumped out of the well, carrying Miroku.

Flash

"Yes! I got you!" Kagome shouted as did happy dance around the well house.

"What the heel woman! What was that?' Inuyasha yelled.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Miroku whined as he felt around with his hands so he could tell where he was going. Miroku 'accidentally' headed right towards Sango, with his hands having a destination... her breasts.

Slap

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.

Kagome was still prancing around with Inuyasha yelling at her. Sango had a pissed off look on her face. Miroku was rolling on the floor screaming that he was blind. Shippo was just plain old confused. After Inuyasha stopped yelling and Kagome stopped running around, everything began to calm down. Except for Miroku, who was still rolling around on the floor.

"Miroku..." Kagome started.

"I can't see! I'm blind!"

"Miroku..." Kagome tried again.

"No! Now I'll never be able to see Sango's beauty again!" This comment made Sango blush.

"Miroku! Open your damn eyes!" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly the crying stopped and Miroku opened his eyes to find everyone laughing at him.

"Hehe... oops..." Miroku stuttered.

"Well, lets go you guys! Sango and Shippo already saw outside, even after I told them to stay in here..." Kagome glared at them.

"Sorry?" Sango said.

"You're forgiven!" Kagome said and opened the doors. Everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome were amazed.

"Wow this is amazing!" Sango said.

"Sango, you saw it before..." Kagome stated.

"Yes, but I was just speechless then. Now I'm speaking how I fell" Sango explained.

"Oh..." Kagome said. "Well, lets go inside then! I want you to meet my mother, my brother, and my grandpa!" Kagome said and grabbed Sango's hand to lead her to the old shrine.

"Well, I guess you have to lead me Inuyasha" Miroku said and stuck out his hand. That earned him a bump in the head from Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked off toward the shrine. Then he jumped up into a tree and crept into a window. He then laid down and waited for Kagome to come up and get him.

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo

"Wow, this is so awesome Kagome!" Shippo gasped.

"Yes Kagome this is very nice of you. Thank you for inviting us." Sango thanked.

"Oh it's no problem!" she said as she opened the door to the old shrine. She could hear Sango's and Shippo's gasp. The door opened to a kitchen, dining room, and family room. In the kitchen stood her mother, standing over the stove making what smelled like tea. In the dining room, her grandfather was sitting down reading the newspaper. In the family room, Souta, Kagome's little brother, was playing video games.

"Mom! I'm home for about two weeks! I brought my friends with me!" Kagome yelled to her mother. Her mother turned around to find her daughter standing with another woman and holding what looked like a small fox boy.

"Hello Kagome! Who might your friends be?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Hey mom! This is Sango," she pointed to Sango, "and this is Shippo! They're my friends from feudal era!" Kagome explained.

"Oh! How nice to finally meet you! Kagome talks about you guys all the time whenever she's here!" She said and bowed. Sango and Shippo bowed also.

"I bet she talks about Inuyasha the most though. I wonder why that is..." came a voice behind them, which made Kagome and Sango scream.

"Miroku! Don't do that!" Sango growled.

"My apologies Sango," Miroku looked over to find Kagome's mother standing in confusion, "And who might this lovely lady be?" Miroku asked and took a step forward.

"Miroku you better not..." Kagome began to say.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Why yes you may" Kagome's mother replied.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango growled again.

"Will you bare..." Miroku was cut off by a fist coming into contact with his head.

"I'm sorry. Excuse him, he's not in his right mind" Sango explained kindly.

"Oh, well does he need to see a doctor?" she asked with concern.

"Mom, may I please speak with you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yes" she responded. Kagome and her mother walked into another room.

"Mom, that's Miroku. When Sango said that he wasn't in his right mind, she meant that well...he is very... um... well... perverted..." Kagome stuttered. She didn't know how her mother would react.

"Oh, well alright then!" Kagome's mother responded. "How long will you be staying?"

"About two weeks... I hope that is alright..."

"That is just fine dear. But Souta, Gramps, and I will be gone for about a week." she said.

"Oh, alright. Where are you going?"

"We are visiting family. I would offer for you to come but I know you don't like Aunt Mimi very much."

"Oh... yeah, you're right on that one..." Kagome replied.

"Kagome I trust you to not do anything I wouldn't approve of. I know you have feelings for Inuyasha. Sweetie, I think you should tell him" Kagome blushed.

"But mom, I can't he doesn't return the same feelings.

"You never know until you try..."

"Okay, I'll tell him... for you"

"Don't do it for me, do it for you"

"Okay! Thank mom! I love you!" Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"I love you too sweetie" Kagome's mother began to walk a way. " Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes?" she replied as she followed.

"Just be sure to use protection" Ms. Higurashi said plainly and walked back into the kitchen. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Did her mother really just say that? She continued walking back into the kitchen, still in disbelief that her mother had said that. _'Was that a joke?'_ Kagome thought. Kagome looked at her mom, then at Sango, Shippo and lastly Miroku.

"Hey, where'd Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked.

"I saw him jump into a window outside after he hit me" Miroku responded.

"He must be in my room. I'll go get him. We have to go shopping for cloths for you guys" Kagome said and quickly ran upstairs to her room. She slowly opened her door and peered into her room. She found Inuyasha laying on her bed. She assumed he was sleeping.

Inuyasha POV

I heard Kagome come up the stairs and open the door. I was going to turn over and apologize to her for what I said earlier but I heard her mutter to herself. She thought I was asleep. I changed my mind and decided to play along.

Regular POV

Kagome walked around her bed. She looked at the hanyou laying on her bed and smiled.

"He looks so cute when he sleep" Kagome muttered. "If only I could tell you how I feel about you Inuyasha. But I'm afraid to tell you. I'm afraid of getting my heart ripped out. I don't want to find out the truth. The unbearable truth that you love Kikyo and not...me" Kagome shredded a tear. She shut her eyes tight trying to stop the impending tears that had been held back for too long. To stop her barriers from breaking. But it was too much for her to handle anymore. Her barriers, the ones that she had held up for so long were crumbling, like ashes. Tears fell one by one until her barrier, her shield for the pain she held within her hear, was completely broken. There was only one thing that could possibly give her hope for true happiness. That was to here a certain three words come form the one she cherished. For Inuyasha to say, 'I love you'. Now, Kagome's face was buried in her hands. Waterfalls were coming from her chocolate eyes.

"Why can't you love me, and only me Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered. Seconds later, she heard her name being called. She removed her hands from her face, and lifter her head. Brown eyes met gold eyes.

Inuyasha POV

I was in shock. I couldn't believe my ears, but my ears don't lie. How could someone who smiles all the time be so sad? And because of me. I didn't know what to do. I had two options. I could stay quiet and let her cry or I could comfort her and put an end to her pain. It kills me to see her cry, especially when it is because of me. I have to do something.

Regular POV

Inuyasha called out her name, afraid to do anything other than that. When Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze she gasped. Was he awake? Inuyasha pulled Kagome off of the floor and into his lap and looked into her eyes, filled with pain. She starred back, not knowing what to do. Her mind was screaming for her to run and get out of there, to shield her pain again. But her body wouldn't respond. It was like she was frozen. All she could do was stare into his deliciously golden orbs.

"Kagome, why where you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

'I... I don't... want to... talk about it... please..." Kagome replied.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now as long as you promise to tell me later" he said kindly.

"I promise Inuyasha" Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled.

"Now lets go downstairs before the lecher comes up with reasons why we're taking so long" Inuyasha said and lifted Kagome off of his lap. He didn't want that moment to end, holding her in his lap, he wished it would have lasted forever. But he knew what Miroku would think if they took too long. It's not that Inuyasha cared what the lecherous monk thought. It's just that Inuyasha knew that he would blab that huge mouth of his in front of Kagome's mother. And he didn't want Kagome's mother to think badly of him.

Kagome whipped her face, riding her staggering tears. She walked over to her mirror. Just what she expected. Her eyes were red. Kagome got out her make up and began the long process of coving it up.

"What are you doing woman?" Inuyasha asked. He was beginning to get annoyed. She had been standing there, face up to her mirror, applying substances to her face for five long minutes. Kagome didn't reply. About a minute later Kagome spun around to face Inuyasha.

"Done!" she squeaked. She had on black eyeliner and light blue eye shadow. The read around her eyes was completely gone and... oh when Inuyasha looked at her, he couldn't help but notice her shiny and glossy lips. Kagome smiled at him.

"You must like it because you're drooling!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha snapped out of his lustful thoughts and whipped off his slobber with his sleeve.

"Feh, let's just go wench" Inuyasha turned his head so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Aww, is Yashie embarrassed?" Kagome asked.

"Fe... Yashie? What the hell woman! First you're angry, then you're hyper, then you're sad, and now you're giving me a weird nickname?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes..." she simply replied.

"Ugh! You are so damn confusing!" Inuyasha smacked his head with his hand.

"Yes yes! This is usually what they say about women.."

"Wom_en_? It's just you!"

"Hmm... Well, the _experts_ say that wom_en_ in general confuse men. So that must mean that _you're_ stupid!" Kagome said.

"Listen to what you're saying! You call me stupid?"

"Hmm... You're right... You're not stupid..."

"I...I'm right?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, well of course I am! I'm always right!"

"You're not stupid Inuyasha... you're a retard"

"Oh yea, who's right? I'm right... Hey! What in the seven hells is that supposed to mean?"

"It means... that you're... mentally retarded.. coo-coo in the brain... slow... mentally ill... crazy.. and I can't forget psycho!" Kagome explained.

"I think you have the wrong person..."

"What? Aagh! No! That means the crazy person in still on the loose! We have to catch him Inuyasha!"

"How are you going to catch yourself?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Come on Inuyasha! I can smell the suspect a mile a way!' she grabbed his hand and led him secretively down the hallway. She came to the stairs and quickly flung her back to the wall, bringing Inuyasha with her.

"Ow, wench! Watch what you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing at the contact their hands were making.

"Shh! Inuyasha! We have to be quiet! The suspect is downstairs! He'll here us!" Kagome yelled in a whisper.

"What's going on up there you two?" came a voice from downstairs.

"Oh no! Mom! Don't blow our cover!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh yea, that's real secretive..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh okay honey! I'll pretend that your invisible and that you're not upstairs hiding behind the wall by the stairs, getting ready to pounce your little brother!" Kagome's mother yelled back.

"How do you know I'm going to pounce Souta?" Kagome yelled back.

"Well... wait... what are... Aagh!" Kagome mother screamed and ran. Kagome laughed evilly.

"You're gong to pounce your mother?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yup!"

"You really _are_ crazy!"

"No! I'm the sane one... in pursuit of the crazy one!" Kagome retorted and stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha grabbed her tongue in between his fingers and Kagome went wide-eyed.

"Ithuyatha! Thut ae ou thoing?" Kagome yelled. (Translation: "Inuyasha! What are you doing?)

"You've been hanging out with Shippo too much..." he responded.

"Thit!" (A/N: I don't think you need a translation for this one...)

Thud

"One down... Five to go..." Kagome laughed evilly and crept downstairs, continuing her pursuit to find her mother. She noticed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Did you guys happen to see where my mother went?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Uh...no?"

"Try again..."

"I'll help you track her down with my nose Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"What? She just wants to find her mom..."

"Yes, see? I just want to find my mom" Kagome said and shot a glare at Miroku and Sango.

"Let's go Kagome1 I can smell her!" Shippo began walking out of the kitchen, Kagome following close behind. Shippo led Kagome into a dark room. She felt around for a light switch but to no avail.

"Shippo, where's the light switch?" Kagome asked.

"What's that?"

"Ugh, never mind. I found it" she flicked on the lights only to find her mother standing in front of her with and evil grin.

"Mom..."

"You were going to pounce me weren't you?"

"...no?..."

"Wrong answer sweetie" she replied and got ready to tackle her daughter.

"Uh... I love you mom!" Kagome tried.

"Nope... one more try..."

"Uh... Mom... I have something to tell you... Buyou is dead..." Kagome lied.

"What?" Her mother screamed.

"Bye bye!" Kagome turned around to make a run for it but bumped into something hard and red. Kagome slowly looked up and saw the one and only Inuyasha. Inuyasha had the smile of the devil's child.

"Hi Inuyasha! No time to talk! Gotta run!" But before she could get as far as five feet, she was tackled to the ground. She swiftly turned her body so that she would land on her back. Inuyasha ended up on top of her straddling her waist and tickling her sides while he laughed evilly.

"I... Inu... yasha!... st.. stop!" Kagome yelled between giggles.

"Hmm... nope..." He replied.

"Please! I'll...do...anything" Inuyasha stopped and bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Will you be mine forever?" he whispered with a hint of lust in his voice. Kagome's eyes widened. Was he just kidding around? Or was he serious? Kagome just froze, not knowing what to say or do. Inuyasha smirked and got off of her.

"Come on, didn't you say you wanted to go shopping?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh...yea...let's...go..." she replied still in a daze.

END OF CHAPTER

Authors Note: Hey people! Wow, that's a long chapter! 10 pages! So, I hope you like it so far. This was going to be just another story but I decided to make it special and post it. So if you have any questions just post them in your reviews and I'll do my best to answer them with out giving any information out. Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review!


	2. My Immortal

A Pain Held So Deep Within

Author: InuyashaForever14

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm glad you like it so far! But it made me sad that I didn't get a lot of reviews… tear lol! But anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own 'My Immortal'. Evanescence owns that not me! So get that straight… and I heard that you weren't supposed to put songs in your writing anymore… if that's true… please don't report me… lol! Well enjoy! Oh and I have a VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! READ IT OR YOU SHALL PERISH!

Chapter Two: My Immortal

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they walked back into the kitchen. Sango and Miroku had big grins on their faces.

"So, did you find your mother?" Sango asked.

"Yea, but she did a surprise attack. I tried to get away but I was blocked in by Inuyasha" Kagome replied. Sango and Miroku snickered.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Kagome eyed them.

"Oh, Sango and Miroku, thank you for helping me" Kagome's mother pitched in.

"Wait, You helped her?" Kagome yelled.

"…Yes…"

"You guys are so dead!" Kagome went to lunge at the two scared people when Miroku called out.

"Shippo was in on it too!" Miroku ratted.

"What?"

"Miroku! Did you _have_ to tell her that?" Shippo yelled as he hid behind a chair.

"Hey, if we're going down, you're coming with us!" Miroku yelled back.

"Some friend you are!" Shippo screamed. By this time Kagome was clutching her stomach, rolling on the floor laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha yelled in confusion.

"We… are… actually… having… fun!" Kagome explained in-between giggles. Sango then busted into laughter.

"Hey… you're… right… I… haven't… had… this… much… fun… in… a… long… time!" Then came Miroku.

"I… don't… think… I've… ever… seen… Sango… laugh…" he said… Now for Shippo's turn.

"That's… because… you… always… make… her… angry!" Then came Inuyasha.

"…" or not. Inuyasha just starred at his friends rolling around on the floor. 'The look like a bunch a snakes!' he thought. Then he just couldn't help himself from laughing.

"You… guys… look… like… a… bunch… of… snakes!"

"What's all the commotion?" came a voice.

"Kagome's grandfather popped his head into the kitchen to find five bodies rolling around on the floor.

"Aagh! Demons! Evil spirits have taken over them! Run!" Gramps yelled and began throwing his fake sutras at the group of friends.

"Gramps! Spirits didn't take over us! We're just laughing!" Kagome yelled as she blocked the sutras.

"Lies!" He said and continued. By now, Inuyasha was getting annoyed and couldn't hold his temper.

"You want to see demons old man?" he got up and prepared to fight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What are you doing?"

"The old man think we're demons, might as well make the most out of it" he replied.

"So you're gong to fight him?" she snapped back.

"No, just trust me. I won't hurt him" And with that, he ran quickly and ended up right behind Kagome's gramps. Before gramps knew it something white was covering his eyes and he had a painful feeling in his but.

"ATOMIC WEDGE!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Gramps' underwear over top of his head. With that the whole group was back on the floor again.

"Kagome, dear, didn't you want to go shopping?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she chuckled at the old man running around in circles… and not to mention walls.

"Oh yea, come on you guys!" Kagome said and got up. She began to walk out the door.

"Kagome, you're forgetting something…"

"Money! I need money! Let me run up to my…" Kagome said but was cut off when her mother handed her a plastic card.

"There is a limit of $20,000 on it so use it wisely" her mother said.

"You're… giving me… a… credit card!" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes, well I feel that since your eighteenth birthday is coming up in a couple weeks I would give you one" Kara explained. (A/N: I'm just going to call her Kara okay? And I'm using American money too because I don't feel like converting everything)

"Thank you mom!" Kagome hugged her mother and began to run out the house again.

"I think you're forgetting something…" Kara said again.

"Oh yea… can you drive us mom?" Kagome asked.

"I think you're old enough to drive. Here" Kara handed her daughter a pair of keys.

"Oh my kami! Wow! This is so cool! Wait… these aren't the keys to your car"

"I know they aren't"

"They what do they go to?"

"Look an the key and maybe you'll find out" Kagome quickly looked that the keys.

"It says… Mitsubishi Eclipse GT…" Kagome read. "Oh my god! You have a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT!" Kagome yelled.

"No, sweetie, _you_ have an Eclipse GT"

"Wow that is so cool… wait… what?"

"It's yours sweetie…" Kagome bolted out of the house like lightening and ran to the drive way. (A/N: I know they don't have that much money but in this story they do for the moment and I don't think they have a drive way but they do now!) The gang followed her and found her squealing and jumping up and down screaming 'Oh my god' over and over again. Then they noticed a shiny, jet black thing that Kagome was prancing around.

"Uh, Kagome? What is that?" Sango asked.

"Only the coolest car ever!" Kagome replied.

"And that would be…?"

"It's this thing that goes really fast any you don't have to do anything!" Inuyasha explained getting excited.

"How did you know that?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"One day I was waiting for Kagome. And I sat down in front of the box thing that shows moving pictures (A/N: a tv) and I saw this thing called like Naz-car! It was in a different language but the cars were going vroom vroom!" makes racing noises Inuyasha said.

"Wow… that's… wow…" Kagome said staring at the hyper hanyou.

"I wanna drive!" Inuyasha yelled and snatched the keys from Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"Ow! What was that for!" Kagome bent down and smiled.

"Only _I_ get to drive _my_ car…" she yelled and yanked the keys from him and started to walk off, but before she got to the car she hit pavement.

"No, I want to drive!" Inuyasha said and reached for the keys. Kagome tightened her grip on them and tried to keep them away from him. They were currently rolling around on the grasp wrestling for the keys like siblings would with a remote controller. Inuyasha began tickling her again.

"Inu…yasha!" Kagome yelled. "That's… cheating!" Inuyasha leaned into her ear. Kagome could feel his hot breath and that sent shivers down her spine.

"Not in my book" he replied. He then licked her ear lobe. Kagome froze. Did he just do that? Inuyasha took the opportunity and grabbed the keys.

"Thank you!" he quickly ran to the car and hopped in. Kagome realized that he tricked her and was searing with anger.

"Inuyasha get out now!" she yelled.

"Nope!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Hmm… nope!"

"Si…"

"I don't think you should do that…" Inuyasha warned.

"And why not dog boy?"

"Well, because I would fall through the car floor. I don't think you want a hole in your brand new car do you?" he replied smugly.

"Damn you!" Kagome yelled. Then she got an idea! "Fine you can drive…" she sighed.

"YAY!" Kagome began walking towards the car. She got half way there and fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and shot out of the car. He ran to her side.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Lesson 1: Never let your guard down" Kagome said and smiled.

"Sit" Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Lesson 2: Never mess with Higurashi Kagome" She ran to the car and got in, locking the doors in process. Inuyasha got up and sighed in defeat.

"You win…" Inuyasha mumbled and walked to the passenger side. He waved for Miroku and Sango to do the same.

"What about me?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, you are going to stay here. We have cloths that will fit you. Maybe Souta can show you some of his games." Kagome explained.

"Oh okay… but will you buy me candy?" Shippo asked.

"Of course!"

"YAY!" Shippo yelled and hopped back into the shrine. The four got into the car. Kagome turned the key and revved the engine.

"Listen to her Inuyasha! She's talking to you!" She yelled.

"It talks?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Not really!"

"Okay!"

"Why are you guys yelling?" Sango screamed.

"I don't know!" they replied. Then the four busted into uncontrollable laughter again.

"Okay, if we're going to go anywhere tonight we better get going" Kagome said. She put on the radio and backed out of the drive way. A song was just ending. A new song came on and Kagome squealed.

"Eek! This is my song!" she yelled and began singing along. Inuyasha listened to her beautiful voice.

'_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time can not erase'_

Kagome thought about the lyrics of the song. She hadn't realized how true this song was. If Inuyasha was going to choose Kikyo he should do it now instead of giving her some sort of hope that she has a chance. Every time she saw him with Kikyo, her hear broke a little more.

' _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me'_

Even though he had hurt her so many times she still loved him. She took care of him and he shoved in back in her face by hurting her. And yet no matter what he did she forgave him and kept on loving him.

'_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_I tried so heard to tell myself that you gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all you tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me'_

As the song ended, Kagome let a lone tear slide down her face. She went to wipe the tear away but Inuyasha beat her to it. Inuyasha slowly ran his clawed finger across her cheek, being careful not to cut her. Kagome was shocked by his actions and once she came to a stop light, she looked deep in his eyes searching for an answer to her question. (A/N: I had her wait because I didn't want them to crash and die!) All she found was compassion and what was that other thing? Could it have been love? Kagome and Inuyasha were broken from their trance by a loud noise coming from behind them. Kagome quickly looked up to find cars passing by her and the light green.

"Oh crap!" Kagome said and continued to drive. (A/N: I know I'm focusing on Kagome and Inuyasha right now but I promise there will be some Miroku and Sango!)

"Wow, Kagome this is amazing!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes Lady Kagome this is all quite fascinating!" Miroku commented.

"Oh it's nothing, just modern day Tokyo Japan!" She replied.

"Kagome I'm getting hot!" Inuyasha whined like a little kid. Kagome rolled down the window and the wind blew in. Inuyasha immediately stuck his head out the window and began panting like a dog. Kagome started cracking up. The was going to be a long two weeks! Inuyasha's hair blew rapidly, making it look like a flag in the wind. Inuyasha noticed a giant building in the distance. At first in looked like an ant but as every second went past it became bigger. The building came into full view and Kagome began to slow down. She searched for a parking space, trying not to laugh and her friends faces pressed up against the window looking out at the building. She found a spot and parked. The gang got out of the car and everyone but Kagome stared in awe. Kagome led them to the entrance. The doors slid open and the gang stepped in. there was a wishing fountain in the center lobby and the building had about five levels. I was huge. Kagome chuckled at her friends when their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Welcome to the mall!" Kagome exclaimed.

END CHAPTER!

Authors note: Hey people! Wow that took me a long time to type! Well hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lol! Okay now to the important stuff! I am having a poll about what's going to happen in a few chapters from now.

1: Should I have the gang go to a club?

2: If yes, should they get drunk?

3: Should a lot of girls be flirting with Inuyasha?

4: Should a lot of guys be hitting on Kagome?

5: Should I have Inuyasha and Kagome get into a really big fight where they aren't talking and when they go home and to sleep they 'fix' it?

6: Should I put a lemon in?

7: If Yes then should it be very detailed or not?

8: (this isn't really a question) If there are any particular songs that you would like to be submitted in a chapter for the club parts please tell me in a review and I will do my best to put them in. Put the exact name of the song and who it is by. If your request does not include this I most likely will not put it in.

And that's basically it! So if you want a say then please review and tell me! Okay? Well I have to go! REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! Ja ne!

InuyashaForever14

Kiyoko (my Japanese name given to me by my friends)

Virginia (my real name… I hate it…)


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey people! I know you've been waiting for me to update… I wont be able to for like 3 weeks because I'm going to be on vacation… I almost have the third chapter done.. I had to rewrite it… so yea… okay thank for all of your reviews! I loved them so much! Yay! I will update as soon as I get back from vacation! Love you all!


	4. Man to Man Advice

A Pain Held So Deep Within

Author: InuyashaForever14

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I'm back! I am so sorry it took so long to update! I couldn't figure out how to end chapter 3! I re-wrote it like three times! But yes, for anyone who cares, my vacation was wonderful! I went camping and to New Jersey! I had so much fun! lol! Yep! Anyways, Thanks soooooo much for all of the reviews and ideas! I had fun reading them! And I still need more songs for my chapter where they go to the club so please feel free to suggest some songs! lol! So, You've waited long enough, so here it is! Chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the characters. Nor do I own 'Wet Seal' or 'McDonalds'. tear

Chapter Three: Man to Man Advice

"Oh my god! This is so awesome!" Sango yelled.

"I know! The mall is a dream come true huh?" Kagome yelled. The four friends stood, taking in the scenery. It had been a while since Kagome had been to the mall.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We're waiting precious time! Let's go shopping!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran into 'Wet Seal'. The guys followed and sat down, waiting for the girls to finish. Every now and then they would hear a squeal and look up to find Kagome dancing around the store.

"Miroku, I hate to admit this but you were right" Inuyasha said.

"I'm always right Inuyasha. Now, what am I right about?" Miroku responded.

"You were right that Kagome cares about me. I knew she did, but I hadn't realized that she _loved_ me until today" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was sitting on the bench slouching forward. His elbows were resting on his knees, supporting his body.

"Because of our little talk?" Miroku asked.

"No. When Kagome came up to get me I was on her bed. I was awake but Kagome thought I was asleep. She started talking saying that she was afraid to find out that I loved Kikyo and not her. She started crying. Miroku, she is broken. And I can't stand the fact that I'm the one who broke her." Inuyasha explained. Usually he doesn't talk about this kind of stuff with anyone but lately Miroku had gotten him to open up and it felt good. So Inuyasha kept his feelings between Miroku and him. He knew Miroku wouldn't dare tell a soul because if he did, Inuyasha would rip him to shreds. Or at least that's what Inuyasha said he would do.

"Inuyasha, in my opinion, you should tell Kagome how you feel. Only you can mend her Inuyasha. Only you. Not Sango, not me, not Kouga, or anyone else but _you_" Miroku responded.

"Yea, but how do I do that?"

"Well, I would slowly begin to show her how you feel. Do little things to show you care then when the time is right, tell her' Miroku explained.

"Alright, I'll try that. Now let's talk about you and Sango."

"I really don't think there is anything to talk about."

"Yes there is. You love Sango, do you not?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, I do have very strong feelings for Lady Sango."

"Well, you're bugging me about confessing to Kagome, now is it me or are you being a hypocrite?"

"But I have a reason to not tell Sango"

"And what would that reason be?"

"Lady Sango does not return the same feelings. I do not want to make things awkward for her" Miroku explained.

"Man, you call me stupid! Even I, the hard headed Inuyasha, know Sango has the same the same feeling toward you as you to her"

"If so, why does she always slap me?"

"Hmm... lets think about this for a second or two..." Inuyasha paused. "Maybe because you don't respect her privacy..."

"I... wow... you're right. I never thought of it that way. What do you think I should do?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you could stop groping Sango for one. Stop looking at other women too" Inuyasha added seeing Miroku's eyes wander to a woman looking at cloths. Miroku's gaze snapped back up to Inuyasha. "Begin showing her that you only care about her and her only. Only look at her only pay attention to her" Inuyasha explained.

"Wow, I wish we could have had this conversation earlier." Miroku laughed.

"Yea, I know what you mean. God's where are the wench and Sango?" Inuyasha complained.

"We're done!" Kagome yelled stepping out of the dressing room. "And now, presenting, the newly, modernized beautiful Sango!" Sango shyly stepped out, revealing herself to the guys. She was wearing black jeans with maroon cross ties going up the sides and a black t-shirt. The shirt had maroon hand prints on each breast. On the left hand print was the word 'hands' written in white and on the right hand print was the word 'off'. (A/N: This is from a persons point of view looking at Sango) Miroku's eyes were grazing her body, taking in every curve. Sango noticed Miroku's stare and blushed.

"So, can we go now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! We still have to buy a ton of stuff! Like shoes, purses, dresses, bathing suits, make up, cloths for you and Miroku, and a lot of other stuff!" Kagome explained.

"This is going to be a long day..." Inuyasha said and followed Kagome into the next store.

After several hours of non stop shopping the gang was done. Each of them were now in modern cloths. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with a red muscle shirt on. He also had on a pair of black Vans. (A/N: HOTTTTT!) Miroku's ensemble was a little bit different. He too, had on a pair of baggy black jeans. But instead of a red muscle shirt, it was white. Miroku also had a violet, silky, button up shirt on that was buttoned partially. Miroku also had on a pair of black Vans. (A/N: HOTTTT!) Sango was also wearing black Vans. (A/N: I'm a fan of Vans... so sue me...) The gang decided to take a quick stop in food court to chow down some McDonalds. Kagome was in line with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome spotted her friends from school and immediately hid behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what are you...?" Inuyasha began.

"Shh, don't say my name! They might hear you!" Kagome whispered.

"Who will see you?" Inuyasha asked.

"My friends from school!"

"I don't see anyone Kag..."

"Inuyasha! I told you not to say me name! They're right there!" Kagome pointed. Inuyasha followed her finger but again found no one.

"I think you're seeing things..."

"I am not! See they're right..." Kagome shut up. Her friends were gone.

"Where did they go?" Kagome looked around.

"BOO!" came three voices from behind her. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, protecting her.

"Aaaagh!" Kagome yelled. Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's chest. She heard laughter and some awes. She lifted her head to find Yuka, Eri, and Ayume clutching their sides laughing so hard their faces were red.

"You guys! You scared me!" Kagome yelled.

"Duh, that was the point!" Eri said.

"So, Kagome who are your friends?" Yuka asked.

"Yea, those guys are really hot!" Ayume noted. (A/N: Is that how you spell her name? I'm not sure... or is it Ayumi? Please tell me...)

"Uh, they're foreign exchange students" Kagome mentally slapped herself. '_Great, now they will interrogate them!_' she thought.

"Really?"

"Where are you from?"

"What's your name?" Inuyasha and the gang just stared at the girls.

"Oh, they must not speak Japanese..." Eri suggested.

"Hello... my... name... is... Yuka" Yuka said slowly.

"Do... you... understand?" Ayume asked.

"Uh, guys? They speak Japanese.." Kagome said.

"Yes, I am very please that we speak the same language. This way I get to ask you a very important question." Miroku said out of nowhere.

"What's the question?" The girls asked.

"Will one of you ladies be kind enough to bare my children?" he asked.

"Is he serious?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"You are a hottie, so... why not?" At that moment crickets chirped and tumbleweed rolled across the floor. There was complete and utter silence. No one knew how to respond to that, including Miroku.

"Uh... was that some sort of joke that I didn't get or something? Why is everyone so surprised that I said yes?" Ayume questioned, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Miroku scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I wasn't expecting that... Wow... Um... Lady...?" Miroku began and looked over to Kagome for a name.

"Ayume" Kagome replied.

'Yes of course. Lady Ayume, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have my eyes set on someone already," Miroku quickly glanced at Sango. The Miroku returned to Ayume, "I love her will all of my heart and I want her, and her only to bear my children and share my life with forever."

"Aww... that's so sweet!" Ayume screeched.

"This girl will be so lucky to have you!" Yuka chimed it.

"When are you going to let her know how you feel after her?" Eri asked. Miroku smiled and glanced at Sango once more. He locked eyes with hers and never once glanced away.

"I just did" he replied.

END OF CHAPTER!

Authors Note: Hey people! So there you have it! Chapter Three! I know it is short.. but I thought that that was the perfect place to leave off! lol! So how will Sango react? And will Inuyasha take Miroku's advice? All of that will be in the next chapter of 'A Pain Held So Deep Within'. Please please please please please please REVIEW! Love ya lots!

InuyashaForever14

Virginia


	5. Tears of Pain

**Authors Note**: Hey people! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update... I've just been so busy! I had to deal with a break up, a 50,000 word novel that I had to write within ONE MONTH! honestly how is anybody supposed to do THAT? And bunches and bunches of homework! and on top of all of THAT, I re-wrote this chapter at lease FIVE different times cause I wasn't satisfied with it! So... I am FINALLY, done with the Fourth Chapter... hehe... I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME! lol! Anyways, Thank you to all of those who read and special thanks to those who REVIEWED! They made me feel all warm and fluffy inside! lol! oh and don't be afraid to put in criticism... i need it.. just don't make it TOO harsh! lol! ne ways... I have kept you all long enough! Here it is... Chapter FOUR! (I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER OF THE CHARACTERS OR TEQUILA BEACH AND I DO NOT OWN 'Listen to your heart' DHT DOES!)

**Chapter Four: Tears of Pain**

Everyone gasped. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. They both knew that he was talking about Sango. Kagome's three friends whispered amongst themselves. And Sango, well she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing that came to mind. She ran. She ran as fast as her feet would take her. She didn't care where she was going as long as she wasn't there. Miroku looked after her.

"Go Miroku, go after her." Kagome spoke. Miroku looked at Kagome, then at Inuyasha. That silver-haired hanyou simply nodded. Miroku gave a smile of appreciation and took off on his hunt for Sango. After minutes of searching, he spotted her sitting against a tree. Miroku slowly approached her and sat down beside her. Startled, Sango looked to see who the stranger was and found the velvet like eyes that belonged to only one man. Miroku. Sango tried to turn away, trying to avoid eye contact with the monk. But Miroku gently grasped her chin and looked deep into her beautiful brown orbs. He leaned in closer, closer, close enough that Sango could feel his hot breath upon her soft lips. Sango was completely frozen. She had no idea what she should do. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Some saying to run, some telling her to stay. Miroku paused before closing the gap in between their lips.

"Sango, I love you more than anything in the world." he whispered softly. At that moment, the world stopped turning. Sango was lost in thought but with those words, her brain shut down, and her heart took over. She leaned her whole body in and she herself closed the very much unwanted gap that Miroku had left. Miroku was surprised by her actions but returned the kiss. He gently ran his tongue over her smooth lip, begging for entrance. Sango, however, had other plans in mind. She pulled away and earned a soft whimper from Miroku. She looked into his deep velvet like eyes.

"I love you too Miroku," Sango whispered.

"I'm glad to hear it..." Miroku replied and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. After their tongues battled, they both decided to call it a draw, for lack of air. Miroku held her in his arms and silently thanked the gods for being with him that night. He softly whispered sweet things into her ear that ran chills down Sango's spine.

"My Sango, all mine." he said as a sloppy smirk appeared on his handsome face. Sango smiled to herself.

"Heh, don't you think that just because we are together now that you have the right to touch me whenever you want!"

"I object! It gives me every right!" Miroku retorted playfully.

"Not while I'm alive buddy!"

"Sango! Your words hurt me! They put a whole through my heart! How could you deny me the right to ravage your body as a please?" Miroku pretended to cry. Sango blushed at the thought of Miroku 'ravaging' her body.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"What _type_ of deal my dearest Sango?" Miroku questioned immediately stopping the fake crying.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... But, If you don't touch my butt or my chest while we are in public, then I will allow you to while we are in private." Miroku had to hide a grin as he pretended to 'think' about the deal when he already knew what the answer was.

"BUT, if you DO touch my butt of my chest WHILE in public, then every time you do, I will take away TWO times when you are allowed to in private. Understand my terms?" Sango asked. Miroku was now actually considering the terms of this.

"And..."

"And what?" Sango asked.

"... if I refuse to agree to the deal?" Miroku questioned. He had to know ALL of his options. Sango was shocked by this question. She was sure that he would have taken the deal with no questions asked.

"Um..."

"Would you deny me the right to ravage your all too sexy body when ever we are alone?" Miroku began to place gentle butterfly kisses down her neck. He managed to slip one hand under her tight modern shirt and fondle with one of her breasts.

"Would you deny me to give you such a feeling as this?" he said in a husky voice. Sango closed her eyes and tried to find a willing part of her to say yes to his questions. But there wasn't a trace. Miroku was now placing running his tongue over her flat stomach, tracing her belly button. Sango let a soft moan escape from her lips. She tried to answer his questions with a yes, but her voice seemed to fail her every time she attempted it. Miroku stopped what he was doing and brought her lips to his. After what seemed like endless battles of their tongues they both forfeited for lack of air.

"Now, what is your answer to my questions?" Miroku asked. Sango avoided his eyes, hoping that she would be able to say yes. But to no avail. That feeling was just too damn good to let it go. She slightly shook her head and whispered her response.

"No, I wouldn't" she said. Miroku smiled.

"I think it's about time we get back to the others." he suggested. Sango nodded in agreement. Miroku helped Sango up and began walking back. Sango brushed her hand against his, hoping that Miroku could take a hint. Miroku smiled to himself as he intwined his fingers with her. The happy couple walked back into the mall to find an annoyed hanyou, a blushing priestess, and three hyper girls.

"What happened here?" Sango asked.

"Yes it seems like we missed a lot... I'm not complaining though." Miroku

said and smiled at his beloved Sango.

"My friends happened..." Kagome replied.

**Flashback**

"So, Kagome..."

_'Oh no... Please kami let them NOT start playing 24 questions' _Kagome thought.

"...who's your friend here?" Yuka asked.

_'Thanks'_ She thought looking up at the mall ceiling.

"Umm..." Kagome began. "This is Inuyasha."

"Oh, Hi nice to meet you!" Eri said waving to Inuyasha.

"Feh" was Inuyasha's response.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." Yuka said over and over again as she ignored the others.

"Wow, rude much!" Eri said.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you Eri. Here let me try! Hi there!" Ayumi said.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha... Hmm... where have I heard that name before?" Yuka asked herself.

"Feh" was his response once again.

"Uh-uh no you didn't buddy!" Ayumi shouted.

"I REMEMBER!" Yuka yelled gathering everyone's attention, except for Inuyasha, who seemed to have no interest with the three girls. By this point he was already in deep thought.

"What do you remember Yuka?" Eri asked.

"He's that two-timing, cheating guy that Kagome has been seeing!" Yuka explained. Kagome smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Oh my god you're right?" Ayumi added.

"Guys, he's not two-timing or cheating..." Kagome tried to explain but got cut off before she got the chance to finish.

"So, he dumped to other girl?" Yuka asked.

"No..." she tried to explain again but once again got cut off.

"Then he's a two-timer and a cheater!" Eri yelled.

"No, Me and Inuyasha are NOT going out!" Kagome finally explained.

"So are you telling us that he dumped you?"

Sweatdrop

"No..."

"Then you guys are still going out!"

"No..."

"Then he dumped you!"

"No..." Kagome was starting to get irritated.

"Then your still with him!"

"No..."

"Oh! I get it! You dumped him!"

"NO! WILL YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN!" Kagome yelled.

"We were but you kept going in circles." Ayumi said.

"Because you guys wouldn't let me explain!"

"Well then get to explaining!"

"Okay, we aren't going out now, and we never went out before."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Ya!"

"So are you saying that he never gave you a chance?"

"He's missing out!"

"Let's go put some sense into that guys head!"

"You guys, NO!" Kagome tried to stop them, but to no avail.

Inuyasha was currently in his only little world, oblivious to what was happening around him. _'How am I going to show Kagome that I care about her, and only her? I don't want her to suffer in pain any longer.'_ Inuyasha glanced over at the frustrated Kagome. _'God's does she look beautiful.'_ Inuyasha was snapped back to reality when someone tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he bit out.

"Why don't you like Kagome?"

"Ya! She's beautiful!"

"And kind..."

"And loving..."

"And caring..."

"And..."

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha yelled at the three nagging girls. But he immediately shut up because he realized what he said. Kagome's mind was racing.

_'He thinks I'm beautiful?'_ she thought. Her cheeks were burning and were ten shades of red.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll tell me later Kagome." Sango said.

"Um... I think it's about time to get going." Kagome said. She turned to her friends.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye Kags!"

"Oh, did you hear about that new club that just recently opened?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, yea. What about it?"

"What are you doing Friday night? It's ladies night!" her friends smiled.

"I'm not old enough yet!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, don't worry! My brother is a bouncer he can get us in!" Yuka explained.

"Well, I don't know you guys..." Kagome replied.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"Well..."

"You know you want to..."

"Alright, we'll go..." Kagome gave in.

"Yay!" her friends screamed.

"We're going to a club! We're going to a club! We're going to a club! We're going to a..." They all sang. Kagome laughed at her friends.

"Well, we have to get going, bye call me later for the exact plans!"

"We're going to a club! We're going... Oh, bye!"

They walked out of the mall. And headed towards Kagome's brand new car.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Sango asked.

"Oh, we're going to this new club called Tequila Beach." Kagome replied.

"Um... what's that?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know what a club is..." Kagome replied.

"Duh.." the three said.

"Oh, well a club is a place where you go and dance and have fun and stuff!" Kagome explained imitating a ditz. (A/N: I've never actually been to a club before... so I'm just going to base it on what I've seen on TV...)

"Um... okay... but... uh... I don't know how to dance modernly..." Sango said shyly.

"Oh, it's no problem! I'll teach you! It's really easy!"

"Oh okay!" Sango replied. They got into Kagome's car and Kagome quickly turned the radio on. There was a new song playing that she had never heard before so she decided to listen.

(Listen To Your Heart- DHT)

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

As the song slowly died away Inuyasha thought about what the words meant.

_'Listen to your heart? Your heart can speak? I've never heard my heart say anything before. Does that mean it's broken? Maybe I should ask Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought. He looked over towards Kagome. She looked as if she was in deep thought.

_'I know I should tell Inuyasha how I feel about him, but, if he doesn't feel the same way about me... What if I just give him another reason to go with Kikyo? What if how I feel about him pushes him further into Kikyo's arms? Ugh. Stop thinking about it Kagome! You've got to tell him. It's the only thing that will stop all this questioning. Once you tell him, you will finally know how he feels'_ she thought to herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked?

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she replied.

"Can hearts actually speak?" he asked.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was in fact serious about that question. Kagome jerked the car over to the side of the road, which caused a few angry drivers to honk their horns and curse out the window. Inuyasha was just about to do some cursing himself when Kagome just exploded with laughter. She was kicking the floor of her car. Kagome was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her now red face.

"What are you laughing at Kagome?" Sango asked after recovering from being jerked on top of Miroku.

"I...In...Inu...yasha!" Kagome replied between laughs.

"ME?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome calmed down a little.

"Yes, you."

"I only asked a question!"

"What question was that?" Miroku butted in.

"I asked her if hearts could speak" on that note, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny about that question?"

"Man, I knew he was dense..." Miroku said.

"We all did!" Sango added.

"But I didn't know that he was this STUPID!" Kagome joked.

Inuyasha's blood began to boil. He hated being made fun of. It a part of the bad memories of his child hood.

"Stupid? STUPID? I am not STUPID wench! You're the one who's STUPID! All your good for is detecting the damn jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama which YOU broke! If it weren't for your ability to detect the jewel shards I would have dumped you a long time ago! You are NOTHING compared to Kikyo. So don't call me STUPID when YOU'RE the one who's..." He stopped dead in his tracks once he registered everything he was saying. He awaited the well deserved 'sit' but it didn't come. He looked at Kagome, tears were welding in her eyes.

"Kagome..." he started.

"Don't."

"I'm..." he started again, ignoring her command.

"Don't Inuyasha. Just don't..." Kagome said. She slowly pulled the car onto the road and began to drive home. Tears were streaming down her face. Tears of pain.

Authors Note: There you have it the fourth Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm still taking requests for songs to play while they are all at the club! any ways.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

InuyashaForever14


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Authors Note:

Hey people! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I am pretty sure that I sent replies back to all of those who reviewed on Chapter Four. If I did not, please say so. Any ways, I am in sort of a jam right now. And, I am looking to you for help. Here are my problems:

1.) I do not know whether or not to have Inuyasha and Kagome make up before they go clubbing or while they are clubbing or after they are clubbing. Which do you think would be better. FOR THE STORY! I know you all want them to make up as soon as possible but which would be better for the story?

2.) Okay, should I have Inuyasha go back to the feudal era because he doesn't want to hurt Kagome anymore, or because he wants to talk to Kikyou, or not have him go back at all. And if he does go back, should I have Kagome go looking for him? Or is that too obvious?

3.) If I shouldn't have Inuyasha go back to the feudal era, should I have Kagome go back. For what reason? I really don't know… Maybe because she has given up on Inuyasha and decided to go with Koga, and then Inuyasha goes after her because he doesn't want to lose her. Or maybe because she just wants to sulk and think at the Gods Tree where they first met. I don't know. What do you guys think I should do?

4.) OR should I have Kagome's mother have a long talk with Inuyasha? About what? I'm not sure yet… but that's why I'm asking you.

You see, I have all of these ideas and I can't figure out which one would be BEST for my story. Which one would BEST fit it. You know? That's where you come in. Tell me as an editor, not as a reader. If you guys could please review with your thoughts to these FOUR things, that would be great. Because the 5th Chapter is NOT going up till I figure this out. So please tell me your thoughts! I would appreciate them very much!

InuyashaForever14


	7. Mother To Son

A Pain Held So Deep Within 

Chapter Five: Mother to Son

**Authors Note**: Hello my fellow readers... I am sorry that I have taken so long to update… I have been swamped with school work… and I started typing this up piece by piece… but my grandpa did a complete recovery on my computer without me knowing and I lost everything… So I had to retype basically everything that I was working on… Which sucked major monkey butt… so yea... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I am sorry for the long wait… And THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed and read for that matter… It makes me want to keep writing more and more! But any ways… here it is… Chapter Five!

**Disclaimer**: I lied… I have to say that I don't own Inuyasha or any chatacters from the TV show or the Manga… now let the chapter begin!

**Chapter Five: Mother to Son**:

The whole ride back to Kagome's shrine contained of nothing but the sound of the radio. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha foully. They were both outraged with the stubborn hanyou. They both cared for Kagome like a sister. And to see Inuyasha degrade her like he did, made their blood boil. Sango and Miroku returned from glaring at Inuyasha to only lock their gazes with one another. The couple silently agreed what they would do when they got to Kagome's old shrine: Sango would take care of Kagome, and Miroku would 'take care' of Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled into the driveway of the shrine. The care came to a stop and Kagome opened her car door. She walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. The new couple followed her and they grabbed as many bags as they could carry and started up the steps to the shrine. Kagome dropped her bags in the living room and headed up stairs. Sango continued to follow her, but stopped when Kagome spoke.

"I just want to be alone right now." Kagome turned and gave Sango a faint smile. Sango nodded and faintly smiled back. Before Kagome turned to continue up the stairs she said, "No matter what, don't let Inuyasha into my room or any where near it. I don't think I can face him right now."

"We wont" Sango and Miroku both said in unison. They watched her return to climbing the stairs and into her room. They watched until the door was tightly shut to her room. They turned and nodded at each other and began walking towards the front door but was stopped by Kagome's mother.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked.

"Oh she is up in her room." Sango explained.

"Well, that's rude of her to leave you guys. I'm going to go and get her." she said as she started up the stairs.

"No!..." Sango snapped. Kagome's mother looked shocked. "Gomen nasai. Please forgive me, but Kagome does not wish to have company right now." Sango explained. (**A/N: Gomen nasai means basically like 'I'm really really sorry'... it is used when the person is very apologetic)**

"Why not?" she questioned. Sango sighed, she was hoping to avoid the 'why' question.

"Well, we were on our way back, when Inuyasha said..." Sango began.

"He said something about that girl, Kikyou didn't he?" Ms. Higurashi asked. (**A/N: is it better to say 'Kikyou' or 'Kikyo'... I've seen it both ways... just a question...)**

"Hai, he didn't mean what he said, I know that. But he compared Kagome to Kikyou. Inuyasha, he speaks before he thinks. Especially when he is frustrated or when someone says something that brings him back to his past." Sango explained.

"Hm, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.

"We left him in the car." Miroku replied.

"Right. Arigatou." (**A/N: spelling on that?**) and with that, she set out towards the front door.

"Uh, where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?" Miroku politely asked.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm going to go have a few words with Inuyasha." she explained.

"Oh, but we were hoping..." Miroku began.

"Don't worry, you will get your chance." she began walking again but stopped and turned around. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter when I am unable to." and with that she walked out the door and onto the smooth pavement, which Kagome's car was parked. Kara walked toward the black vehicle. (**A/N:** if you don't remember from Chapter 2, Kagome's mother's first name is Kara. I gave her one because it gets annoying typing Ms. Higurashi or Kagome's Mother over and over again. so yea...). Inuyasha sat there not moving a muscle, almost like stone. The only evidence that he was even alive was the soft movements of his chest going up, down, up, down and the occasional blinking of his golden orbs. He showed almost no emotion on his face. He was obviously in deep thought. Kara walked up to the driver side of the car and opened the door and got in. The breaking of the silence which Inuyasha had been sitting in stirred him from his thoughts. He looked to see who the intruder was. A small part of him hoped that it was Kagome, hell every inch of him hoped that it was the raven haired perky girl who he loved so dear. But he found that, to his surprise, it was Kagome's mother.

'_What is she doing here? She's probably going to yell at me and order me to never see Kagome again. Then I'll lose her, just like I lost every other person who ever meant anything to me. My father, my mother, even Kikyou. Kikyou... is nothing compared to Kagome. Kagome is so warm, so caring and always full of emotion... and life. Kikyou is nothing of those, shes as cold as dirt and shows no emotion whatsoever. Oh Kami, what have I done? I just broke the girl of my dreams heart. And now I'm going to lose her forever. I swear to Kami that if I end up losing her I will take my own life. I just can't lose her. My life means nothing if she's not right there beside me. It means nothing to me to get up in the morning and not hear her sweet and innocent voice greeting me.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Kara noticed the concerned expression upon the silver haired boy. She gently smiled at him.

"I would like to talk to you, Inuyasha, about Kagome." Kara said. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded his head lightly.

"I'm going to take you to Kagome's father's grave." she explained.

'_Kagome's father? Kagome never once spoke of her father. He's dead?_' Inuyasha thought. The vehicle began moving which snapped the silver haired hanyou back into reality. Kara pulled out of the driveway and began driving to their destination.

Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku

Sango and Miroku stared out the window after the car. Miroku held Sango, reassuring her that everything would be alright. He was just about to place a passionate kiss upon her sweet and tender lips when Shippo came jumping into the room. (**A/N: Spelling on that? Again I've seen in spelt two ways... 'Shippo' and 'Shippou' which do you all prefer?**) The couple pulled away from each other, a red tint appearing on their cheeks. Shippo rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds. He would ignore their unusual closeness for the time being. He had something else to get to the bottom of.

"You guys, why do I smell salt?" Shippo asked with an innocent look upon his face.

"Kagome must be crying." Sango said to Miroku.

"Crying? Why is Kagome crying?" Shippo asked.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. What Inuyasha said was pretty cruel." Miroku responded to Sango.

"What did he say to her this time?" Shippo questioned.

"Yea, he needs to wise up or he's going to end up with and awful big headache from Hirakatsu." Sango said to Miroku (**A/N: again.. spelling on that? I'm not sure.. I couldn't find it on the internet...**)

"You guys?" Shippo asked.

"I think it may take more that that." Miroku said. (**A/N: aww.. poor Shippo!**)

"Ugh! I'll just find out for myself!" Shippo yelled as he headed up the stairs grumbling. Sango and Miroku were snapped out of their conversation. They blinked in confusion as they stared after the kitsune.

"What's his problem?" Miroku questioned. Sango just shrugged.

Shippo grumbled small curses as he made his way to where Kagome's scent was the strongest, her bedroom. (**A/N: I think Shippo's been hanging around Inuyasha too long!**) He had to stand on his tepee toes in order to reach the door handle. He slowly cracked open the door and peeked into her room. the stench of salt immediately filled his nose. He found Kagome sitting on her bed with her hands up to her face. Shippo stepped in and quickly hopped on her bed.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked with a soft and concerned voice. The teenage girl slowly lifted her head revealing swollen red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Kagome found Shippo sitting before her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo questioned. Kagome attempted to smile but horribly failed.

"I'm just going through an emotional breakdown right now. It's nothing to worry about." Kagome assured him.

"You are crying so it is something to worry about. What did Inuyasha do to get you this way?" Shippo asked again.

"Don't worry about it Shippo. You're too young to..." Kagome was soon interrupted.

"I'm not too young! When will you guys realize that I am 12 years old! And that is only in human years! In demon years I'm older than you Kagome! I'm tiers of being shut out in the dark! You are my mother and I want to help! But I can't help if I don't know what the problem is! Please let me help like a son is supposed to be able to..." Shippo bursted out in anger. Kagome looked shocked. She couldn't believe that Shippo back talked her. Once the shock wore off, sadness returned to her eyes and her heart.

"I'm so sorry Shippo. I had no idea you felt that way. I guess it never occurred to me that you are growing up. When I met you, you were only eight and didn't understand very much, but now you are growing and becoming mature and I guess I never realized it. I'm sorry." Kagome cried. "And you are like my child Shippo, I love you and I feel that mother/son bond between us and I guess I'm afraid of letting you go." she continued. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you too, mama. Don't hold back anything from me. I want to be able to support you and be there for you mama. Like a son would be." Shippo explained sweetly. Kagome broke down at his words and spilled her heart to him. Mother to Son.

**Authors Note**: There you have it people! I know it's a short chapter but yea.. Next chapter will go back to Inuyasha and Kagome's mother... and then the chapter after that.. my plan will be put into ACTION! lol! I just thought a cute little Mother to Son moment would be nice. So yea.. Thank you for reading the 5th chapter of 'A Pain Held So Deep Within'. and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE? OR I'LL SICK MY EVIL PURPLE MONKEYS ON YOU! MUAHAHAHA! cough.. i'm alright... or am I?... ne ways.. REVIEW PELASE!

And again... I'm still taking requests for songs! And I know you all are anxious about the Club chapter.. but it will be in the next.. 4-5 chapters i promise! i'll try to make it as soon as possible! cause after that things will start to pick up.. so yea.. REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!

oh and if you all have any questions... ASK AWAY!.. oh and.. don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!

InuyashaForever14


	8. Teachings of the Past

A Pain Held So Deep Within   
Chapter Six: Teachings of the Past

**Authors Note**: Hello people! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Thank you! I'm going to give shout outs to all those who reviewed for my last chapter! I am going to try to do this more often!

**fumoffu07** - I'm glad to hear that you love it! It always brings warmness to my hear to hear my readers enjoy what I write as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you again!

**Inuyasha-obsessed167**- YOU GET THE FAVORITE REVIEW AWARD! Wow, your review touched my heart and inspired me to update faster than I was going to! Thank you so much for your very very kind words! Thanks again and please keep sending those lovely reviews! I love them!

**4evrsor**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad to know that this is interesting! I was hoping i wasn't boring you! thanks again!

**likitopia** - Thank you so much for your review. Yours made me feel so warm and fluffy on the inside! And I you could never tire me with your words! I love it! The longer the better right? Haha…

**Lady Nudra **- Lol thank you for your lovely review! It made me laugh! I don't get much of those! Thanks again! 

**vxxNaughtyAngelvxx** - Hey girl! I LOVE YOU! Lol! And if you need help on that Sango/Miroku fic don't forget! I'm just a call away! I LOVE YOU! Oh.. and thanks for reviewing! Talk to you later girl!

**Music of the Darkness **- I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Again I got caught up in my Novel for English.. which I turned into a fic.. which is posted up on the Internet… So read if you would like to see what I have been working on! And thank you so much for reviewing!

**Hades Wrath **- I figured that when I wrote it… Unless its completely AU.. then you see them all in present time.. But I sometimes like to keep it to Manga/Anime.. You know? Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

**Cat** - Thank you for reviewing! I loved the compliment! It was so unique! Lol! Anyways, thank you for reviewing again!

**Kagome** - Wow, you love it? Love is a strong word… haha… Well I'm glad to know that someone 'Love's my story! Thank you for reviewing! 

**Great Inu Youkai **- Haha… I love adding '-ness' on the end of like every adjective! Its so much funness! Lol! Anyways thank you for reviewing and reading!

**Koukou Ra-men **- Thank you! I thought that instead of all Miroku/Sango, or Inuyasha/Kagome or something like that.. I would put in a few sweet moments with Shippo.. who is so… ADORABLE! Lol! Thank you for being so kind and reviewing!

**Inu Youkai Wanna Be **- Lol! Thank you! You are the only one who responded to my spelling issues! Thanks yous so much! Lol! And sure I could keep some of the Authors Notes to the bottom! I just kind of get these ideas right when I'm typing and I don't want to forget… so I put them as I'm typing.. problem is.. I get TOO many ideas… lol! But I'll try my hardest to tone it down some! Just for you! Lol! Thank you for reviewing!

**Inu15kags** - Haha… Unfortunately they aren't going to confess quite yet… I'm saving it for a special chapter that I've been talking about for a while… What else… the CLUB chapter! Lol! Just a little inside hint there for ya since you reviewed!

PHEW! Now that THAT is over with! I can get on with the chapter! Right? Well…. WRONG! I got more stuff to say! Lol! Muahaha! I am going to play a game… Its going to be a fun game… for me… All you have to do is answer the question at the end of the chapter in my End Authors Note correctly and.. you will get a lovely surprise! Anyways… I guess you all are wondering when I'm going to shut my mouth and start the chapter… well the answer to that is…… NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually… right about…. 

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NOW! **

**Chapter Six**: Teachings of the Past

The ride was long and silent. Inuyasha never did know how to respond to Kagome's mother. Any mother at all, he felt uncomfortable around. I guess you could say that he was afraid of them. His own mother died protecting him. He had a right to be afraid.

The smooth pavement turned into dust and gravel. The car bounced up and own, shaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts. For the first time he noticed his surroundings. He could see mountains, with snow tops, in the distance. Closer were farming fields, much like those in the Feudal Era. The road they were traveling on was outlined with Sakura trees. The petals seemed to do a dance whenever there was a gentle breeze. The wind would capture the soft pink flowers and lift them high in the air, twirling, higher and higher. Until the breeze came to a stop and the pedals floated gracefully to the ground only to have the wind pick them back up again.

The car rolled to a stop at the end of the road. Inuyasha turned to Kagome's mother to see her unfastening her seat belt and getting out of the car. He soon after did the same having a slight problem undoing his seat belt. He couldn't press the button with his claws. He growled in frustration. He was just about to slice the annoying thing off, when his car door was opened and a voice spoke.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kara asked.

"Um…" Inuyasha replied. Kara looked down to see the troubled look upon his face. 

"Oh, silly me. You can't get out can you?" Kara chuckled. "Here." She reached over him and unbuckled him. He muttered a small thank you and stepped out of the car. His ears twitched under the hat that he still had on from shopping. 

"Inuyasha, does that hat bother your ears?" Kara questioned.

"Feh." Was his only response. She laughed again.

'_He tries to be so tough' _she thought. 

"Well, you can take it off, there is no one up here." With in a flash Inuyasha had the hat on the ground stomping and yelling curses at the hat. '_I can see why she loves you Inuyasha._'

"Stupid no good for nothing hat…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, we got a little ways to walk but we should get there in about thirty minutes." Kara explained. With that, she began walking towards a small trail that lead up a hill. Inuyasha stopped crushing the hat and ran up in front of her. He knelt down.

"Here, get on my back. We will get there faster." Inuyasha explained to the confused Kara. Kara smiled and gently shook her head.

"No, thank you Inuyasha." Kara replied. Inuyasha looked at her confusingly. No one had ever denied a ride from him. Well, with the exception of Kagome of course. Like mother like daughter. Kara sighed knowing that that wasn't going to be enough to convince the stubborn hanyou.

"You know, you always run around. You never take time to really take in the scenery, the smell and you never take the time to just be carefree of all your worries and troubles. Isn't that what this vacation of yours is supposed to be? Every once in a while you should just slow it down and take time to notice mother nature's beauty." Kara explained while she picked up a fallen Sakura flower and gently put it in her hair.

"Kagome once told me that." Inuyasha said in a soft tone. It did feel good every now and then to just take it all in and let the warm calm feeling wash away everything that bothered you.

"Which wise old lady do you think she got it from?" Kara jokingly asked.

"I always thought it was Kaede-baba filling her head with the nonsense." and back came his rudeness. He noticed the frown on Kara's face. "Oh, um... sorry." he murmured.

"It's quite alright Inuyasha." and with that they started their journey up the small path. After about a half an hour of none stop walking they came to a stop. Inuyasha looked at the stone that was set into the ground. He scanned the stone and found lettering that read, '_She took you away from us, and now you lay here in the soil. She will have no memories of you, while we will sit and cry wishing that we could create more. We love you Shinichi and you will forever hold a place in our heart, even though you had forgotten about us._' He was lost in thought about what the writings meant when he heard Kara speak.

"This was his favorite place to go." Kara said.

"Who? Kagome's father?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes. He loved it here. Sometimes he would take Kagome and I up here and we would just sit and watch the clouds go by. He was a wonderful man, a wonderful father, and a wonderful husband." Inuyasha said nothing. He decided to wait for her to go on, rather than press the subject.

"I suppose you are questioning what the words mean on his tomb?" she asked. Inuyasha slightly nodded avoiding her gaze. Kara gently ran her fingers over the engraving in the cold slate of stone. "It was Kagome's six birthday..."

FLASHBACK

"_Kagome! It's time to open your presents!" called a young woman about the age of 25. She stood next to a tall slim man with chocolate orbs and shaggy black hair. They were standing in the back yard of the old shrine. Children's laughter could be heard miles away. There were balloons, confetti, streamers of all colors, and games of all sorts. There on the table was a mound of presents all for one little girl. Kagome Higurashi. _

_A little girl came running followed by a string of other munchkins. They all gathered around the table as the little girl began ripping open her presents. After she tore through most of them, she reached for the last one. It was a small box wrapped in light blue paper with a white ribbon tied around it with care. The wrapping baby was so pretty that the girl did not want to mess it up. So she unwrapped it cautiously so as to not harm the paper. Once the box was out of its wrapping, she slowly opened the box to reveal a gold heart shaped locket. The young girl gasped at the sight of it and looked up to her father who smiled warmly at her. _

"_Even though I might not always be here physically, I will always be with you mentally my little angel. Through this golden locket, we will always be with one another, no matter the distance that is in between us." exclaimed the man._

"_Thank you Daddy! I love it!" Kagome flew her arms around her fathers waist in a great big bear hug. Shinichi smiled at his daughter and gently picked her up and stood her on the tables bench. He reached into the box and pulled it out. He unclasped it and gently put it around the young girls neck, hooking it so it would stay upon her neck. Kagome gently ran her fingers along the heart locket and smiled._

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha unconsciously ran his rough fingers along the golden heart shaped locket that Kagome had given him. (**A/N: Think back to the second Inuyasha movie...**)

"A couple months later Shinichi and I had a fight. He was starting to spend more and more time at his work, and coming home later and later. I began to have suspicions that he wasn't being faithful. So, one night I confronted him. He denied all of my accusations and he left. I later found out that he got drunk and went home with another woman. When he came back he had guilt written all across his face. I apologized for my accusations, just wanting the fight to be over. But a couple weeks later we got a phone call. The woman that he had slept with that night when he left was pregnant. Shinichi said that wasn't in his right mind when he slept with her. I believed him, but Shinichi wanted that baby to have a father. So he packed up his bags. I pleaded for him to stay. I told him that if he didn't want to stay for me, than for Kagome. But he had made up his mind. He left in his car and never came back. A couple hours later, I got another phone call. This time it was the police. They said that Shinichi had gotten into and accident. They said that he didn't make it. I was so devastated. I thought that the woman who he had slept with needed to know, since the father of her baby was dead. So I called her up. We sobbed together on the phone. Me for my loss, and her for her baby. She told me that she was going to give the baby up for adoption. I didn't have the heart to let Shinichi's baby go to some other family. So I adopted the baby when he was born. The mother named him, Souta, and out of respect, I kept the name. So Kagome and Souta are actually half siblings. I never heard from the woman again. She just vanished." Kara explained.

Inuyasha sat in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why hadn't Kagome ever told him?

"I'm sorry about your tragic loss." Inuyasha said.

"It's in the past. Something you need to learn Inuyasha, is how to put things behind you. You have a family now, no matter if you did or didn't in your past. You have one now. And that is all that matters. Cherish it Inuyasha, because you never know when it will all be taken away from you." Kara explained. She noticed the painful expression upon his face when she mentioned the word family.

"What is it that puts all that sorrow in your heart Inuyasha? Why does your heart ache whenever the word family, or father, or mother is said?" Kara questioned.

"I was born of a cursed life. My demon father was mated to my half brothers mother. But when she died, he was left alone to grieve. Then he met my human mother. They fell in love. But their love was forbidden. Humans and demons were enemies, not lovers. But their love for one another was too strong to break. My mother became pregnant with me. The day my mother gave birth to me was the day she died. Prince Tokenouwa (**A/N: Was that his name? I can't remember... Its in the third movie...**) killed her out of jealousy. He wanted to marry her, but when he heard the news that she was taken by a demon, he was outraged. And killed her, then waited for my father to come, so he could kill him as well. Well, my father came like he had expected, but what he did not know, was that my father had to possession of the sword known as Tensaiga. It is a sword which brings those back from the dead, as long as their soul has not yet crossed over. When he came, he revived her. Then Tokenouwa came and fought my father to the death. My father fought him off and killed him, but at the price of his own life. Before he died, he told me mother what my name would be and told her to run. She did as she was told. We came to a nearby village where we lived. But I was an outcast. I was hated by both humans and demons. The only thing that protected me from being killed was my mother. She protected me, and then she got sick. She died when I was only four. I was left alone to fend for myself. Mostthe time I was on the run, running for my life. Everyone and everything wanted me dead. Then I met..." Inuyasha stopped. He didn't want to get into that. He was still surprised that he had just opened up to Kara like he did.

"You have had a very devastating life Inuyasha. I'm shocked at how well you've grown up." Kara explained. She felt the silver haired hanyou tense when he was going to mention that girl, Kikyo, so she decided not to press the matter. Inuyasha let out a breath thanking the gods that she didn't ask what he was going to say.

"You are very strong Inuyasha, physically as well as emotionally. But it's time you put down your barriers. You have family now. You have people who love you all around. Souta, me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and especially Kagome. Open up to them, like you opened up to me Inuyasha. Let them see what you are feeling. Don't hide your feelings anymore." Kara explained. Inuyasha stayed silent as he thought about her words. "Well, I suppose it is time to go." she said. She got up and began walking back down the path that they had come up from. "Are you coming Inuyasha?" she asked when she noticed that he was not following her. Inuyasha stood up. A strange smell hit his nose. Then he noticed an even stranger aura. (**A/N: I don't think that Inuyasha can actually sense auras but in this story I say he can!**) He decided that he was going to check it out.

"You go on ahead. I think I'm going to stay here for a couple more minutes." Inuyasha said. He noticed the confused expression that played across Kara's face and gave her a small reassuring smile that he would be fine.

"Alright Inuyasha." she said. And with that she walked down the path in her own deep thought.

About ten minutes later she heard footsteps rushing towards her. She turned around and found Inuyasha coming to a slow pace, which matched her own.

"Hello again Inuyasha!" she said with cheer ringing in her voice.

"Hi... Um... Can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

"Why sure Inuyasha!"

"Can we come back here two days from now? But with Kagome?" he asked. Confusion struck Kara once again.

"I don't see why not. But may I ask why?" she questioned.

"Someone I met before I left the tomb wishes to speak with the both of you." he replied.

END OF CHAPTER!

**Authors Note: hahahahaha! I'm so evil! teeheehee! So my TRIVIA QUESTION IS: WHO WANTS TO SPEAK WITH KAGOME AND HER MOTHER? If you can guess the correct answer I will give you a sneak peak into the NEXT CHAPTER! lol! haha I'm so evil! Soo... This chapter annoyed me.. cause it wasn't as long as I hoped it would have been.. and it just annoyed me to write it... Cause everything after this will begin to fall into place.. and this was kind of like the key chapter that I needed... I just wanted to get it done and OVER with.. so the rest should come pretty easy for me until AFTER the club chapter.. I've got everything planned out up till that chapter! So.. please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! And if any of you have any stories you would like me to read tell me and I'll be more than happy to read and review as well! So... if you want that Sneak Peak... REVIEW AND GUESS!**

**InuyashaForever14**


	9. Missing Miko

A Pain Held So Deep Within   
Chapter Seven: Missing Miko

**Authors Note**: Hello my fellow readers! How are you doing on this fine morning? Or afternoon… Or night… Or whenever you are reading this! So I go a lot of reviews for last chapter. A lot where very supportive! Thank you so much! I realize that I got the name wrong of the man who fought Inuyasha's father. I thank the reader who corrected me. It has been so long since I watched the third movie… Well… any of the movies except the fourth one. Now that… is a good movie… It does have some of Inuyasha and Kikyo's past in it… but I would say its mostly about Inuyasha and the hanyou children on the Island… Well… I wont say anymore, I'll let you guys watch it for yourself! But I give it a thumbs up! Anyways… I kind of got to rambling there… So I guess I will start the chapter now… And I sent all of you replys to those who guessed and got the answer correct to my Trivia Question. If you guessed, Kagome's Father. You are CORRECT! And I apologize if you did not get a reply back… I do it through FanFiction and I've never actually seen that that way works. But it's the only way I could do it. Oh well… And I also apologize for not updating in such a long time. I have my reasons. I don't want to bore you with them but just know that they are good. So, I suppose I have kept you people long enough! So on the story! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! SO YOU STUPID LAWYERS CAN'T SUE ME! OHHHHHHH IN YOUR KOOLADE! WHO'S THE QUEEN OF THE PURPLE MONKEYS? I AM! -Here's footsteps- OH NO! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME! ATTACK MY EVIL PURPLE MONKEYS! ATTACK! -purple monkeys stare at me blankly- WHAT? NOOO! YOU STUPID MONKEYS! YOU'VE TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME NOW! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO CONQUER PLUTO! -purple monkeys mumble to themselves- -purple monkey steps forward to speak- "We have decided that we can conquer Pluto and all the rest of the planets WITHOUT your help! So, we have called the Mental Institution to come and pick you up, just to make sure you don't leak any of our plans…" -hears more footsteps- "well, that must be them… we must be off" -purple monkeys go poof- WHAT? NO! GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITORS! -door flys open to reveal 5 persons in white suits holding big long needles and a straight jacket- NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M NOT CRAZY! THE EVIL PURPLE MONKEYS SET ME UP! -Evil people in the white suits advance towards me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT PLACE! IT'S EVIL! THERE ARE LITTLE BUNNYS AND RAINBOWS AND OH MY GOD THE HORROR! -Evil people in whit suits.. still advance towards me…- YOU STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU! I HAVE A BACK UP PLAN! -evil people in white suites still.. ah you get the picture…- MY EVIL GREEN CHICKENS, ATTACK! -green chickens come out of no where and attack the evil people in white suits, giving me time to RUN AWAY!-   
Cough okay… now that that is settled.. I knew I couldn't trust those purple monkeys… beware…

**Chapter Seven: Keeping To His Promise **

The two silently walked back to the car and began the drive home. About ten minutes had passed when Kara decided to break the silence.

"Inuyasha, do you realize why what you said to Kagome affected her so much?" Kara questioned him. Inuyasha looked from the fields that they were passing to Kara. Kara took his silence as a 'no'.

"You compared her to that girl, Kikyo, did you not?" Kara asked. Inuyasha silently nodded his head looking to his lap for comfort. 

"I am assuming that you said something along the lines of, 'Kikyo is better that you'?" she questioned again. She expected another silent nod, but instead she heard a calm voice that was filled with pain.

"I told her that she was nothing compared to Kikyo. But I didn't mean it. Kagome… she's my everything." He said, mumbling the last part so it wouldn't reach Kara's ears. Well, being a mother has its ups, you hear almost everything. And what Inuyasha said, did not go unheard. Kara smiled at his words, it was then that she was sure that he and her daughter were meant to be. 

"When you compared her, she thought back to her father. Leaving us for another family. She felt useless, and like a nobody." Kara explained.

"I never meant to hurt her, just… my anger gets the best of me and I can't control it. I don't want to lose her, but I'm afraid that I'm pushing her away. So in turn, I run back to my past, Kikyo." Inuyasha opened up his heart to Kara and poured out every ounce of emotions he had. From sorrow, to anger, to love. Kara pulled onto their street, but didn't turn into the shrine's driveway. She kept going, not wanting to stop Inuyasha. He was finally opening up and letting out all of his feelings that he had kept locked up for so long. She thought that if Inuyasha let it all out now, it would be easier for him to do that same with Kagome. To open up to Kagome, and finally admit his true feelings. So, she just drove, not having a destination.

"…and then there's those damn 'sits'! She finds any little reason to put my face in the dirt! And then I'M the one who has to apologize? But when I get angry with her, I'm WRONG! I'm ALWAYS wrong! Why can't she understand that the male is supposed to be dominant? I mean sometimes I wonder why I lo…" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. What was he saying? And to Kagome's mother for gods sake! 

"Inuyasha, I am glad that you finally got all of that out of your system. I only hope that you can tell Kagome how you feel. She is the one who really needs to hear all of this. You are pushing her away Inuyasha, like you said. But not by getting her mad and making her sit you or anything like that. It is because you are turning to Kikyo, Inuyasha. You are hurting her every time that you run to Kikyo. That is what is pushing Kagome away Inuyasha. You say you don't want to hurt her. If you truly mean that, which I know you do, tell her how you feel. It's the only way to bring her out of all that pain that she's feeling. Save her Inuyasha. Only you can." As the last of her words rolled off of her tongue, the car pulled into the driveway of the shrine. Inuyasha replayed her words over in his mind. 'Only I can save her.' He thought.

"Go Inuyasha, go to the one girl who you hold so dearly in your heart." Kara gently commanded.

Inuyasha didn't need another word. He bolted out of the car and up the shrine steps.  
He almost ripped the door off trying to open it. He didn't even notice Sango, Miroku and Shippo sitting in the living room till one of them spoke up.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare go up there." came a feminine voice. Inuyasha ignored it and kept going.

"Oh no you don't!" came a small voice. In a matter of minutes Shippo was clinging on to Inuyasha's leg and had a firm grip on it with his mouth.

"Shippo, you have to the count of three to get the fuck off of me." Inuyasha growled.

"No." Shippo said in a muffled voice.

"One."

"No."

"Two." 

"No."

"Three!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MAMMA ANYMORE YOU BIG BULLY!" Shippo yelled.

"Like you could stop me even if you tried!"

"IF YOU WANT TO GET UP THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Shippo yelled once more.

"And me." came the feminine voice. "I can't allow you to hurt my sister any longer." she said as she stepped in front of the stairs.

"Sango, stay out of this. I'm going up there whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha warned. 

"She doesn't want to see you Inuyasha! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? She won't even talk to me! She was pouring her eyes out! And for what reason? Because YOU had to go and be an IDIOT and open your BIG mouth! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AND I'LL BE GOD DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO JUST LET YOU WALTZ RIGHT ON UP THERE!" Sango cried out, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. She couldn't stand to see her sister being in this sort of pain. She quickly wiped the tears away that threatened to fall and glared into Inuyasha's eyes. But her look softened when she saw the salty liquid lingering in his golden orbs.

"Inuyasha... I..." Sango began.

"No! Don't apologize! Everything you said was true! It's my fault and I know it! But I just have to fix it! I never knew how much my words hurt her until today and I can't believe that I could do such a thing to someone I love. How the hell can someone cause so much pain for the one they love? But I have to tell her! I just can't sit around here any more and pretend that I don't love that god damn woman! I swore that I was going to protect her! But I just caused her more pain than anyone else ever could! I have to make things right! I don't care if she doesn't return my feelings as long as she knows that I never meant to hurt her. As long as she knows that I love her and that I never want to see her in pain ever again. I have to tell her! So either you get out of my way or I don't know what I might do!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha wasn't expecting what came next. Before he knew it two arms wrapped around his neck. He looked over to where Sango was standing and found that she wasn't there. He sniffed the girls aroma that was hugging her and it didn't smell of the sweet cherry blossoms that Kagome's scent carries. Instead the scent smelt of warm vanilla. It was Sango who was hugging him. He quickly looked over to Miroku to make sure he wasn't mad. Miroku saw Inuyasha's shocked expression turn to a worried one. He knew that Inuyasha didn't know if it was okay because of his demon background. He knew that in the demon world, when two demons or half demons confess their feelings that the woman is not to be touched by any other demon. If you were to touch a male demon's woman you would be dead. So, Miroku understood why Inuyasha was worried and smiled at him while nodding to show him that it was okay. Inuyasha relaxed a little seeing Miroku smile at him.

"It's about damn time you realized your feelings and confessed dog boy." Sango said as she released Inuyasha from her embrace. "But know this. If you hurt her again, I will not hold back, got it?" she warned.

"Feh," was the response she got.

"Now, go get her Inuyasha." She smiled at him and stepped out of the way so he could get up the steps. Inuyasha nodded and ran up the stairs. He gently knocked on Kagome's door and when he didn't get a reply, he cracked the door open and peeked in. He expected to see Kagome laying on her bed sleeping, but found the room empty of all life and the window open.

"Kagome?" he asked. Silence answered his question and he bolted out of the room screaming her name all through out the house.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she ran up to him.

"Kagome's gone!" 

"But she was just in there ten minutes ago! Shippo was in there with her!" Sango exclaimed.

"Ugh, she must have ran when she heard my voice. But where would she go?"

"Use you're brain dummy! Kagome probably went back to the feudal era!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Is she stupid? She's going to get herself killed!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure she has her bow and arrows with..." Miroku stopped what he was saying when Sango came out of Kagome's room, bow and arrows in hand.

"Never mind. Inuyasha you better go after her." Miroku said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well then why aren't you going?" Shippo yelled.

"...I can't remember where Kagome put Tetsusaiga..." Inuyasha said. His comment was followed by three loud thumps from Sango, Miroku and Shippo falling over.

"What do you mean you can't remember? Ugh, you big stupid head! Who's going to protect mamma now? I know, I'll do it!" Shippo yelled and started down the stairs. Everyone stared after Shippo. Then Inuyasha ran after him and grabbed him by his tail.

"You don't stand a chance runt!"

"Well someone has to go and its obvious you aren't!" Shippo argued. 

"Who says I need Tetsusaiga? I still have my claws!" 

"Then why are you standing here arguing with me?" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha stared blankly at him.

"Shut up!" he finally yelled and ran out of the door and into the well house. He jumped into the well and was immediately engulfed in the blinding white and blue light. '_Please be alright Kagome_.'

**Authors Note:** Hey all! There were a lot of things that I didn't like a bout this chapter...

1: It was too short

2: Inuyasha was OOC. (sigh I hate doing that... sorry!)

3: IT WAS TOO SHORT!

4: I don't like the chapter title..

5: IT WAS TOOOOOOO SHOOOORRRRTTTTT!

BUT! I felt like you guys needed SOMETHING... since it's been like.. FOREVER since I updated.. and I apologize for that... Another thing was that I didn't include the part that I promised you all... sigh... I'm lazy.. I know I know... but hey... what can you expect from a girl dealing with a lot of shit right now? lol! Anyways.. I've been having a lot of inspiration for new stories.. but I have sworn not to start them till this is finished with! (I doubt I'll be able to keep to that.. but whatever! lol) But I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I thank all the reviewers who reviewed and all the readers who read! The next chapter: Two bodies, with the same soul, share a lovely conversation! ((Wow.. wonder what THAT could mean... and before you get on me about how Kikyo and Kagome do not share the same soul... I'm too tired to remember if this is true or not... so if this is wrong.. blame it on me not getting any sleep for about 3 days straight now... Now.. I am off to TRY to get some well deserved sleep...)) PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!

P.S. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE INSPIRATION I GET AND... THE MORE INSPIRATION I GET, THE MORE I WANT TO WRITE.. AND THE MORE I WANT TO WRITE.. THE MORE I WILL WRITE.. AND THE MORE I WRITE.. THE FASTER I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! (You do the math.. too tired...)


	10. Keeping to His Promise

**A Pain Held So Deep Within **  
Chapter Eight: Keeping To His Promise 

**Authors Note: Hello my fellow readers! Well, I just finished off a whole can of Sour Cream and Onion Pringles within ohhh.. about twenty minutes.. and about half a can of salted cashews... I swear I'm going to end up with some disease do to me eating.. but you all aren't here to hear me blab about the horrible death I'm going to have are you? lol! You're all here because YOU want to read the EIGHTH chapter to A Pain Held So Deep Within aren't you? Well GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA GET THAT! WOO-HOO! One of the reasons I just finished eating so much was get me on a sugar high so I could write this! I hope you all realize what I'm doing for you people! I'm risking gaining a HELL of a lot of weight and not to mention an EXTREME sugar low come tomorrow morning... or night.. it depends on when this sugar high wears off.. But oh well right? I do this cause I love it! Hmm.. now there I go again.. blabbing away when all you people want to do is read the next chapter.. well.. what if I told you that you read all this pointless blabbyness for NOTHING and that there ISN'T the next chapter below this pointless blabbyness? HUH HUH? WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN? Well my friends.. you do NOT have to worry about that because there IS indeed the next chapter below this pointless blabbyness! (say that one time.. doesn't it sound so funny? 'pointless blabbyness'! hahahahaha! (that would be the sugar kicking in...) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Anyways... I congratulate any of those who ACTUALLY read through ALL of that pointless blabbynes (I'm telling you its so much fun to say that!)... You people deserve an award if you read through all of that... hmm.. what to give what to give... How about this... I'm going to put a secret word in this to make sure that you read it... and all you have to do is give me the secret word in a review (but of course tell what you think of the story or chapter or my writing while you're there too!) and I'll either do one of two things... give you another sneak peak... OR promote one of your OWN stories if you yourself is a writer! (You'll have to tell me which one you want though!) Is that a deal? (Geez, I'm a nice author... well.. this maybe because I fell SUPER guilty about taking so long to update... but whatever!) So.. I guess I should give you guys the secret word now huh? Well here it is: French Toast (Hmm.. that was TWO words.. but I think you all can deal right? hmm... French Toast.. so YUMMY!) Anyways... Oh and I just realized that I forgot to change the title of the last chapter where it says 'Keeping to His Promise'... thats the title of THIS chapter... but I'm too lazy to fix it.. unless it bothers anyone.. then I can fix it but until then... it stays! woot! anyways... THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! AND READ! And now.. for the CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! ENJOY! (Oh.. and the sneak peak... it might not happen in those exact words.. cause I kinda forgot to copy what I sent you all down.. so I sort of don't have it... oops? )   
**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE! (at least not yet... I might add a character of my own in here later.. I don't know yet though...)  
**

**Chapter Eight: Keeping To His Promise**

Kagome sighed as she sat against the Sacred God Tree. **(A/N: Could anyone give me proper spelling on the Japanese name for it? Sorry for the interruption.) **She didn't know why she was there, but she felts calm as the wind gently blew picking up small leaves and grasses and carrying them.

"I guess I needed somewhere else to run. I usually run back to my time when things like this happen. But, there was no place to run except here in this case. Why must I always run? Am I that weak?" Kagome spoke to herself, not noticing the presence of another being. She was about to answer herself when another voice answered for her.

"Yes you are." came the voice. Kagome's head immediately shot up in the direction of where the voice came from and she was as shocked as anyone to see who was standing before her.

"Kikyo..." Kagome softly whispered. She then remembered the cruel words that Inuyasha had used to cut through her heart and her soul with. "I'm nothing compared to you." Kagome whispered but Kikyo heard.

"And why do you say that?" Kikyo questioned. She had to admit that the statement sparked her curiosity.

"I don't have to say it to be true." Kagome responded.

'_Why is my reincarnation speaking gibberish? And why can't I sense Inuyasha's aurora anywhere?' _Kikyo thought to herself. "I don't have time for gibberish." Kikyo said as she began to walk away.

"You win, Kikyo." Kagome said. Kikyo stopped moving, but didn't turn around.

"And what exactly did I win?" Kikyo said in a cold tone.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied. Kikyo turned her head to face the girl and noticed pain written all over her face.

'_Inuyasha must have said something to hurt her. But that is not what I care about. I am curious to what she means. Is she going to give up the fight for Inuyasha?' _Kikyo thought.

"So, you're giving up Kagome? You have finally realized that Inuyasha is coming to hell with me whether you love him or not?" Kikyo asked as her lips slid into a cold smile.

"No, I'm not giving up. I'm still going to fight for Inuyasha till the day I die, no matter how much it rips me apart. I may be fighting for a lost cause, but I refuse to sit and watch as you drag the love of my life to hell when he has done nothing to deserve it!" Kagome explained in a low tone. 

"Well, you won't have to sit and watch then." Kikyo replied. Kagome darted her attention to Kikyo. There Kikyo was standing in her priestess robes her bow raised and arrow notched. "If you don't want to watch as I drag Inuyasha to hell with me, I can help you with that by putting you in hell first." Kikyo said. Kikyo's attention turned toward a familiar aurora.

"Why are you stalling Kikyo? If you're going to let go of that arrow, do it!" Kagome egged on. She knew that she was defenseless and her only hope was a miracle, so for now, her tactics was to stall until that miracle hopefully came.

"Foolish girl. You do not sense his presence?" Kikyo questioned.

"Who's?" 

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, is..." Kagome stuttered. She frantically began to search for him in the brush and the tree tops.

"Foolish, foolish girl. Inuyasha is not here, among us yet. If I time it just right, I just might be able to kill you right as he gets here." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha ran through the forest occasionally jumping into a tree. He had caught her scent immediately meaning that she wasn't far. Then a different scent hit his nose. One of dirt and death.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha groaned as he noticed the soul collectors. His feet moved even faster, knowing that Kagome was with Kikyo. He had no idea what to expect, but he hoped that he would find Kagome and Kikyo peacefully talking. Oh, how he was wrong.

"Do you think that by killing me you're going to somehow hurt Inuyasha? Well, you're wrong. I'm just a shard detector to him. He wont care. After all, he'll still have you." Kagome yelled.

"You really are foolish and blind. But here he is. And now, you must die!" Kikyo said as she let go of the arrow. Kagome shut her eyes and memories flooded her mind. Memories of her family, her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha.

'_You will never know how much I love you.'_ Kagome thought. She then heard a grunt and opened her eyes to a sight she didn't expect. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, claws bard and with Kikyo's arrow in his stomach. The arrow that was meant for her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, taking his attention off of Kikyo.

"Yes, but you..." Kagome said as she inspected Inuyasha's wound.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been shot with an arrow." Inuyasha replied.

"And it won't be the last if you don't move out of the way." Kikyo ordered Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am only doing my reincarnation a favor." Kikyo simply replied.

"You're idea of a favor is to put her in her grave?" Inuyasha yelled out of furry.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. Now, move so I can send her to hell, where she belongs." Kikyo replied with coldness laced in her words.

"Kikyo, don't do this." Inuyasha said.

"I will do what I want. And what I want is to kill that girl. And I'm going to do just that." Kikyo said.

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, step out of the way or I will be forced to make you." Kikyo said.

"I swore to protect Kagome and that's exactly what I plan on doing, Kikyo." Inuyasha yelled.

"Very well." Kikyo said. She notched her arrow and pointed it directly at Inuyasha's heart.

"Kagome, get out of here." Inuyasha ordered, never once taking his eyes off of that arrow.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you!" Kagome replied, also eyeing the arrow.

"I need you to go and get Tetsusaiga.!" Inuyasha explained in frustration as he leapt out of the path of Kikyo's arrow. _'That, and I don't need you to hear what I'm going to say to Kikyo. At least not yet. I want to say those words to you, and not have you hear me say them to another person.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"But..." Kagome protested.

"GO!" Inuyasha ordered again. He didn't have time to argue with her right now. His only concern was stopping Kikyo.

"Right." Kagome said and took off towards the well. She didn't like leaving Inuyasha but she knew that he needed Tetsusaiga. So, she ran as fast as her feet would take her. She just wanted to get back to the man, well, hanyou that she loved.

Inuyasha waited till Kagome was out of hearing range before he began to speak to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, leave Kagome out of this." Inuyasha said.

"You are coming to hell with me, Inuyasha. That girl is only in the way." Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo... I... won't be joining you in hell." Inuyasha explained.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I will bring you to hell with me." Kikyo responded.

"I made a promise long ago to you. Since then I've made a new promise and I plan to stick to that."

"My reincarnation has captured your heart. But I will capture your soul and bring you to hell."

"I'm sorry..." Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Kikyo.

"No! You promised me, Inuyasha! But you would rather keep to the promise that you made to my reincarnation! What has changed Inuyasha? We were in love. What changed?" Kikyo asked as she lowered her bow and walked to where Inuyasha stood.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered. (**A/N: No! Don't fall for it Inuyasha!** **hehe.. sorry... I think I'm getting a little too into it...**)

"You're still here. You're still Inuyasha. I'm still here. And I'm still Kikyo. What has changed?" Kikyo asked as she ran her cold fingers across Inuyasha's warm cheek.

Cold. That's what has changed. Inuyasha stepped away from Kikyo's touched. Kikyo frowned as he did so.

"You want to know what has changed? Everything Kikyo. Your touch is cold. Just like everything else about you. You aren't living Kikyo. You don't have a beating heart." Inuyasha explained. "I've realized that I want to live. I want to love like we weren't allowed to. Our time together is over. It's been over for fifty years. It was over the day Naraku tricks us. Hell, it was over the day it started. We didn't trust each other. And something I've learned is that you can't love someone without trust. What we had, Kikyo, wasn't love. What we had was two beings who saw a little bit of themselves in each other. What we had was two beings trying desperately to fill an empty void within ourselves. We can't have that now. I've found someone who can fill that void. And it isn't you. So, I'm sorry. But I can't go to hell with you." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was a little taken back at her reaction. Inuyasha slowly lifted his hand to the stinging handprint that now laid on his cheek.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha began to say.

"Farewell for now. Oh and Inuyasha?" Kikyo said, but didn't' wait for a response. "Don't get used to the idea of living." And with those words, Kikyo walked away, leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

'_She's not going to give up. And what's worse, she will go after Kagome. I can't let that happen. I swore to protect her, and I'm going to do that. And maybe, it won't be as just a friend, but something more.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his ears picked up a presence of another being. He quickly turned around claws and fangs bared only to find Kagome standing next to a tree holding Tetsusaiga and her bow.

"Um... here." Kagome said as she handed Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. "Where's..." Kagome started.

"Gone..."

"Gone? You mean...?"

"No, she still walks the Earth. But she left after we fought." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh. Thank you, Inuya..." Kagome began but was interrupted.

"No. I promised you and your family that I was going to protect you and keep you from harms way and that's what I'm going to do. For as long as I live, no matter who it is that I have to protect you from, I'm not going to break that promise ever again." Inuyasha explained as he took her into a gentle embrace. Kagome smiled at his words but when she felt a warm liquid through her shirt, she pulled back and inspected her shirt. She noticed the crimson red liquid on her shirt and she realized that is was blood. Inuyasha's blood.

"Inuyasha, we have to get you to Kaede's." Kagome said, remembering Inuyasha's wound.

"I'll be fine. My demon blood will heal a little wound like that within ten hours." Inuyasha replied.

"But it might get infected!" Kagome argued.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry so much!" Inuyasha protested.

"Don't tell me not to worry! I always worry about you Inuyasha! If you're even a second late, I get worried that maybe something happened to you! So don't tell me not to worry! I'll never be able to stop worrying!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome..."

"Please, Inuyasha. Let's got to Kaede's." Kagome pleaded. She expected Inuyasha to argue with her again. But she was taken by surprise when Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her slim body and gently lifted her off of the ground and began walking towards Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt. You shouldn't be carrying me." Kagome protested.

"Feh." was Inuyasha's only reply. Kagome gently sighed.

"You're not going to let me down are you?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope." Inuyasha answered. Kagome sighed once more in defeat and rested her head on his well built chest. Inuyasha walked slowly, not wanting the moment to end. Both of them were in silence as they let their minds wander.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Inuyasha finally said.

"About what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Everything." Inuyasha responded. And with that, came silence once again.

'_I know that we need to have a conversation about this, but I don't know if I'm ready. I'm confused about Inuyasha. What he said in the car, it broke my heart. But then he comes and protects me from Kikyo. I just don't know what to become of that.' _Kagome thought. She allowed her eyes to wander to Inuyasha and she noticed that he too, was also in deep thought.

'_I failed you Kagome. I swore to protect you and I failed. Maybe I protected you physically but emotionally... I have caused you so much pain. Worse than any physical pain. Scars to the body heal. I can only hope that scars to a persons heart and soul can be healed as well._' Inuyasha thought. He turned his gaze to Kagome and his golden orbs met her chocolate ones. Kagome quickly looked away, embarrassed that she got caught staring. She could still feel his eyes gazing at her and her blush deepened.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked returning her gaze to the hanyou.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied.

"Watch where you're going!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha snapped his head up to find the edge of a stream just mere inches from where he and Kagome were standing. Inuyasha tried to pull back but in the process he lost his balance and fell into the stream with Kagome still wrapped tightly in his arms. When he resurfaced he looked at Kagome to make sure she was alright and he just couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Kagome's hair was plastered to her face and she wore an angry look on her face.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha laughed.

"I'll give you to the count of three, dog boy..." Kagome warned. "One." Inuyasha gulped and released Kagome as he frantically began swimming towards shore and safety. "THREE!" Kagome yelled as she chased after him.

"Hey! You forgot 'two'!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oops! Sorry! I must have not been paying attention like a certain hanyou!" Kagome yelled back as she continued the chase. She was gaining and she silently thanked those swimming lessons she had when she was twelve. She reached forward and grabbed his pants leg. "Now, what to do with you?" Kagome pondered as she held his pant leg. Inuyasha kicked and tried to swim away but to no avail.

"Come on, Kagome! It was an accident!" Inuyasha tried to reason. But it didn't do any good. Inuyasha began to squirm when Kagome began to tickle his foot.

"Kagome! Stop...that!" Inuyasha yelled between laughs.

"Hmm.. nope!" Kagome replied and continued her tactics. Inuyasha managed to wiggle his foot free and he smirked at Kagome.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. I was just having some fun..." Kagome said as Inuyasha advanced towards her.

"No one tickles me and gets away with it!" Inuyasha said as he lunged for Kagome. Kagome quickly dodged and swam to the shore and got out of the water. She seamed to forget that while she was faster that Inuyasha, in water, on land it was a whole different story. She began to run away from the stream and groaned when she heard Inuyasha hot on her trail. Inuyasha leapt up and tackled her to the ground and pinned her. He was holding both of her wrists up above her had and he was straddling her waist.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha grinned.

"H.. Hi..." Kagome stuttered.

"What to do to make you pay?" Inuyasha said. He gazed down at the beauty beneath him. Kagome's wet hair was spread around her. She had water dripping down her face and collar bone. Her cloths clung to her body revealing her curves and well toned body. Inuyasha unconsciously licked his lips as he felt his mouth go dry. Oh how he wanted her more than ever right now. Inuyasha began to feel his demon blood rise.

"Inuyasha, come on. I was only having fun. Since you practically dumped me in the water. No harm done, right? I mean at least I didn't 's-i-t' you. I didn't even know you were ticklish. And you know, once you find out someone's ticklish you can't stop." Kagome babbled. "I mean it is only fair. I got wet because you weren't paying attention to where you were going. So it's only fair and..." Kagome was stopped in mid sentence when Inuyasha's lips came crashing down upon hers. The kiss was demanding and took Kagome completely by surprise. She felt his toungue run along her lips and she slightly parted them, giving him entrance. When they broke, Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Mate talk too much." Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes. Kagome snapped her eyes open and found herself gazing into blood red ones.

"Inuyasha... your... but... Tetsusaiga... how...?" Kagome stuttered.

"I'm going to mark mat. It may hurt a little. It is temporary so Inuyasha will have to finalize it with in a week." Inuyasha's demon side explained, ignoring her question.

"Mark me?" Kagome questioned the demon.

"Yes, it will state to all other demons that you are Inuyasha's."

"But, what if Inuyasha doesn't want me?" Kagome questioned again.

"Then the mark will go away after a week. But you mustn't tell anyone of it. Especially, Inuyasha. If he wants you, he will know it and finalize it. Now, stop asking questions. I can already feel Inuyasha's human blood fighting its way back for control. One more thing, the mark will only be visible if other males are too close to you for Inuyasha's comfort." he explained. Kagome nodded. "Now, where to place the mark. Do you have a preference?" he asked. Kagome was taken back by his politeness. He was usually on a killing rampage when he was in his demon form.

"Um, what do you have to do?" Kagome asked.

"Bite you." he simply replied.

"Oh, well, um... what's the best place?" Kagome asked.

"Well, normally demons mark their mates on the collar bone, but any where is perfectly fine."

"Then, I guess the collar bone." Kagome replied.

"Collar bone it is." he said. He bend down and gently peeled her wet shirt away from the area. He then proceeded to clean the spot by licking it. The without warning, he sunk his long fangs into Kagome's collar bone area. Kagome let out a yelp in pain but was calmed when Inuyasha's demon form began to lap up the blood. As quickly as the mark came, it was gone again.

"Mate, remember, do not inform Inuyasha of this. He will remember turning into a full demon, but he won't remember what took place. Farewell for now, mate. Inuyasha's human blood is coming back." he said. And with that Inuyasha's eyes returned to the same brilliant gold that Kagome knew and loved.

"Kagome... I... Are you alright? I don't know what happened. I felt my demon blook start to take over but I couldn't do anything. Did I... hurt you?" Inuyasha explained searched her body for cuts and scraps. Kagome wiggled one of her wrists free from his grasp and brought her hand gently to his face.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. You only changed for a second." Kagome explained. She hated lying to Inuyasha, but she had to remember not to tell Inuyasha of what went on.

"Oh, thank Kami." Inuyasha said. _'I don't know what I would have done if I hut you one more time Kagome. I don't understand why I changed though. My life wasn't in danger, and on top of that, I had Tetsusaiga with me. I'll ask the old flea about it when he decides to come out of hiding.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Come on, we still have to get you to Kaede's." Kagome said. Inuyasha stoop up and helped Kagome up. They both began to walk to Kaede's in peace, both in thought.

'_I have so many questions. But I can't ask Inuyasha, or anyone else. Why did he change? Why did his demon side want to mark me? Why did he call me 'mate'? Why can't Inuyasha know about it? His demon side kissed me... I wonder if that meant anything. That... was my first kiss. And Inuyasha doesn't even remember it. Well, it's probably for the best. He probably wouldn't want to remember.'_ Kagome thought. She looked up and noticed the village coming into view. The two walked into Kaede's hut and saw her stirring something in a kettle, most likely stew.

"Hello child," Kaede said to Kagome. "Inuyasha." she added. "What are ye doing here? I thought ye were on vacation."

"We are, but Inuyasha got wounded and I didn't have any bandages with me so we decided to come here." Kagome explained. "Gomen nasai."

"Oh, its quite alright child. How did ye get wounded, Inuyasha?" Kaede replied.

"None of your business ya old hag." Inuyasha rudely replied.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said. "I'm sorry, Kaede-sama. But Inuyasha was shot with an arrow." Kagome answered leaving out the part that it was her sister who shot him.

"I see. No doubt it was my elder sister's arrow?" Kaede asked.

"Hai." Kagome said as she looked to the ground for comfort.

"The arrow was not meant for him was it child? Or else he wouldn't e standing, er, laying here right now. He would have been purified. Who was the arrow meant for?" Kaede pried once more.

"Me." Kagome responded.

"I see. Well, I will talk to ye about it later. For now, we need to get Inuyasha bandaged up. And may I ask why ye are wet?"

"We fell into the stream on our way here." Kagome explained.

"Ah. Now, Inuyasha get up so I can bandage ye up." Kaede said. Inuyasha was sitting against the wall glaring at the floor as he mumbled small curses.

"Inuyasha, get your butt over here!" Kagome ordered.

"Make me wench!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome go up and marched over to where Inuyasha was sitting. She pinched his fluffy white ear and began pulling.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, wench, ow, ow, bitch, ow , ow, dammit, ow, all, ow, to, ow, ow, HELL! ow, ow, get, ow, ow, off, ow, of, ow, ow, my, ow, ow, EARS!" Inuyasha yelled as he was dragged over to Kaede.

After a few curses and sits, Kaede had properly bandaged Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Kaede-sama. But we must get back to the others." Kagome said as she waved to Kaede. Inuyasha and Kagome then began their walk back to the well, with Inuyasha pouting and Kagome laughing at the poor hanyou.

END CHAPTER

**Authors Note: Hello everybody! I hoped you like this chapter! I for one, feel like it wasn't my best. I think I am losing what little writing skills I had in the first place... sigh But none the less, I hoped you all enjoyed it! It didn't take me long to write this and I know you all are happy about that! But maybe that's why this chapter is crap.. but who knows? I tried to make it longer and I think I was successful! YAY! Anyways, thank you all for your reviews last chapter, and I hope I get more this chapter! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! thank you! Oh and don't forget to tell me the secret word! (Note: It's in the looonnnnggg beginning authors note!) Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne for now!**

**InuyashaForever14**


	11. The Oden Song

**A Pain Held So Deep Within **  
Chapter Nine: The Oden Song

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, even though it wasn't that great. I was surprised that no one gave me the secret password though. All you had to do was read the beginning Authors Note in the last chapter for it. And you got a prize too.. But I guess either no one wanted the prize or no one reads my Author's Notes. But any how… I cut most of the drama out of this chapter, just because I wanted to do a fun chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Well… I just recently got a job. So it might be a while until I update once again. I am almost half way done with the TENTH chapter. And I think you all are going to enjoy it! Anyways… I hope you have fun reading this chapter! REVIEW!**

**Chapter Nine: The Oden Song: **

Continuous footsteps could be heard throughout the Higurashi shrine, along with a few small curses.

"Where the hell are they!?" came a feminine voice.

"Calm down, Sango. I'm sure they are on their way back as we speak." a masculine voice replied.

"Calm down!? How can I, when Kagome and Inuyasha are in Feudal Era without any weapons, Miroku?" Sango yelled.

"You seem to be forgetting that Inuyasha is a half demon and can defend himself and Kagome without a weapon." Miroku tried to reason.

"And you seem to be forgetting that without Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha is prone to turn into a full demon and kill everything in sight!" Sango argued.

"But that's not going to happen since Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga."

"Are you def or something!? Did you not hear Inuyasha when he said he couldn't remember where Kagome put it? Or are you blind and didn't see Inuyasha leave WITHOUT it!?" Sango screamed at her love. 

"Please, stop yelling Sango. But no, I am not def or blind. I heard Inuyasha and I saw him leave without Tetsusaiga." Miroku replied.

"Then why are you saying that Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga!?"

"Because he does." Miroku simply replied. "Kagome came and got it for him. She also gathered her bow and arrows. Then she left back for feudal era." Miroku explained. 

"And you failed to tell me this why?" Sango said as she angrily gritted her teeth.

"I didn't think it was of importance." Miroku simply responded, ignoring her anger.

"You baka! It is important!" Sango yelled.

"Why?"

"Why!? Why!?"

"I believe that is what I asked."

"Kagome came back without Inuyasha…" Sango began to explain.

"I never said Inuyasha wasn't with her." Miroku cut in.

"So, Inuyasha was with Kagome?" Sango asked as she allowed herself to relax and let her anger die down.

"No, Kagome was very much alone." Miroku replied. And the anger was back.

"Then whey did you tell me that he was!?"

"I didn't." 

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I said that 'I never said that Inuyasha wasn't with Lady Kagome'."

"That's saying that Inuyasha was with Kagome!" Sango argued.

"No, it's just saying what I didn't say. But I also never said, 'Inuyasha was with Kagome'. I never said anything about Inuyasha's whereabouts. You just assumed." Miroku responded. 

"…"

"I love being right." Miroku said. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Then a loud bang could be heard throughout the old shrine.

"What was that for!?" Miroku questioned as he soothed the growing bump that Sango had given him.

"For being a baka." Sango simply said.

"But I was being smart for once and outsmarted you!" Miroku protested, unknown to the reason of why he was being named a baka.

"Rule number one Miroku: Never try to be smarter than your girlfriend. You get hurt that way." came a feminine voice that didn't belong to Sango. Miroku and Sango turned towards where the voice came from. They found Kagome and Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she ran to give her a hug.

"Calm down there Sango. I've only been gone for a couple of hours." Kagome said as she returned her embrace.

"True, but for those couple of hours I had no idea if you were okay and if bozo over here had found you." Sango responded as she pulled away.

"Hey! Listen you…" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said. "I was fine Sango." Kagome assured.

"Oh, alright." Sango replied.

"Fine my ass! If it weren't for me you would have an arrow through you're heart right about now!" Inuyasha yelled as he pried his face up from the floor.

"Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome?" Sango interjected, wanting an explanation of Inuyasha's words.

"It's true, I had a small situation before Inuyasha arrived, but I could have handled it." Kagome said arrogantly.

"Small situation!? If I hadn't of jumped in front of you, if I hadn't gotten there when I did… you would be DEAD! Dead Kagome! Is that 'small'? And don't say you could have handled it! You just stood there, waiting for the arrow to kill you! You didn't even TRY to avoid it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. She was half angry at his words and half hurt.

"It's… It's almost as if you wanted to die…" Inuyasha said softly. "Kagome… did… did you want to die back there?" he asked.

"I…" Kagome began, but realized that she couldn't finish. _'I don't know…'_ she thought.

"Sango sensed her sisters confusion. She needed to stop Inuyasha from interrogating her. She needed to buy Kagome some time to think things through.

"Inuyasha, you're being ridiculous. Kagome would never want to die." Sango responded.

'_Or would I? Inuyasha is right. I didn't even attempt to move out of the way.'_ Kagome thought.

"No, I want to hear that from Kagome. I won't be able rest until I know that Kagome does not want her life to end!" Inuyasha retorted.

'_Inuyasha… No, I didn't want die. I wanted to keep on living my life… with you.'_ she thought once more.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, "Tell me you didn't want that."

Kagome whipped her gaze to Inuyasha's orbs.

"No, I didn't want my life to end. Nor will I ever want that, Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he flashed a small and brief smile at Kagome. The two where knocked out of their trance when a loud crashing noise filled the room. Kagome whipped around to find Miroku standing over spilled soil, broken pots, and blooming flowers on the floor.

"Oops?" Miroku said.

"Miroku… what did you do!?" Kagome yelled.

"I was looking for some ink…" Miroku replied.

"In the flower pots!?"

"Yes?"

"My mom's going to kill me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What's all this commotion?" came a voice.

"Oh crap." Kagome said. She quickly tried to come up with a plan to hide the mess. But it seemed as if her mind was failing her that day. Before she knew it, her mother was standing in the room staring at the mess.

"My… flowers…" Kara exclaimed.

"Mom, it was an accident. I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"Who did this?" Kara questioned.

"Um… I did mama." Kagome said, taking the fall for Miroku.

"Kagome…"

"I'm so sorry mama. I was walking by it and I accidentally bumped into it and…" Kagome was cut off when Kara pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"Mama?"

"I've been trying to think of a way to get rid of those flowers. You're grandfather brought them home after some trip of his. And I think I'm allergic to them." Kara explained.

"So… you're not mad?" Kagome asked.

"No, not at all." Kara replied.

"Ms. Higurashi, I don't think it's right for Kagome to take the fall for something she didn't do. It was I who knocked over your plant." Miroku said. He then put his arms out as if he was awaiting his hug, but only received yet another bump in the head.

"Well, I better get back to cooking. We're having your favorite, Kagome." Kara said as she returned to the kitchen.

"What's your favorite, Kagome?" Sango questioned, ignoring that whimpering monk.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha asked, full of hope.

"Oden…" Kagome responded. Although it seemed as if she was chanting it to herself, rather than answering a question. "Oden, oden, oden, oden, oden…" Kagome began to sing as she pranced around the living room. She grabbed her hair brush, put it up to her mouth, and stepped onto the coffee table. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-oden, I'm loving it!" Kagome sang. (**A/N: Think McDonalds commercials)**

"Uh… Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oden, oden, oden, please give me number one! Oden, oden, oden, I can't wait until you're done!" Kagome sang to a different tune.

"Did I hear someone singing the oden song?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he came into the room, only to witness Kagome dancing on the coffee table and singing.

"Kagome! Get down from there!" he ordered. Kagome quickly snapped out of her oden phase and scrambled off the table. She watched in anticipation as her grandfather advanced toward Kagome and the table. She expected a scolding, so when he opened his mouth to speak, she closed her eyes and waited.

"I want to dance on the table too!" he said. Kagome snapped her eyes open to see her grandfather dancing on the table just as she was. Kagome instantly joined in as soon as she overcame her shock. It wasn't long before Kara had joined them as well.

"Oh no… not again…" came a boyish voice. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku turned their attention from the singing trio to the source of the voice, Souta.

"Is this… normal?" Miroku questioned.

"This? Oh this is below normal for them." Souta explained.

"I see…" Miroku replied.

"Normal or not, how do you get them to shut up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Watch and learn, Inuyasha." Souta said. He cleared his throat and shouted, "Oh no! The oden's on fire!"

The singing and dancing stopped immediately. The singing turned into screaming, and the dancing into running.

"No! I'm coming my precious oden!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the kitchen in search of a fire.

"No! Kagome! It's not worth it! Save yourself!" Kara yelled as she tried to hold back the yelling Kagome.

"Nooooo!!!! I'll save you oden!" Kagome's grandfather said as he charged into the kitchen, only to find the oden slowly cooking.

"Where's the fire?" Kara questioned.

"Souta! What did I tell you about yelling such things when they aren't true!?" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry sis, but it was the only way to get you, mom, and gramps to snap out of it." Souta explained. "It was funny the first couple of times.. But now it's just scary…"

"What are you talking about!? The oden song is adorable!" Kagome retorted.

"Whatever sis…" Souta said as he walked back upstairs to his room. Kagome rejoined the others and sat down.

"That was rather… enlightening…" Miroku commented.

"Shut it you…" Kagome warned.

"Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku replied. The group sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kagome spoke.

"So, Miroku, why were you looking for ink anyways?"

"Oh, I wanted to write down that rule you told me about for further reference." Miroku replied. Kagome blinked a couple of times before bursting into laughter. "Why are you laughing!?" Miroku asked.

"Because even if you memorize the rules, not, in a couple of years, maybe even months, they will completely change." Kagome replied.

"Well, then why are they called rules?" Miroku questioned.

"Never mind, Miroku, it's too complicated to explain." Kagome said.

"Oh, okay then…" Miroku responded.

"Anyways… who's up for a little game?" Kagome questioned as she placed a goofy grin upon her face.

END CHAPTER

**Authors Note:** **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading chapter NINE of 'A Pain Held So Deep Within'! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I thought it was time for a fun chapter! The next chapter is going to be half and half… the first half is fun and the second half.. Some more drama unfolds… Anyways… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
